The Art of Family
by Echo the Insane
Summary: Chapter Sixteen: Nothing Matters: It's time to fight the Nue, but what will the bird Kushinada-hime gave Takuma do? Elsewhere, Sasuke is moving towards Tsukene Mura. Someone appears before Arashi-tachi...It can't be! -I can't feel the pain anymore.-
1. Prologue: Naruto's Feelings

The Art of Family

Prologue: Naruto's Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

They sat in a circle around the ancient scroll, pouring over it in the dim candlelight. They whispered to each other despite the fact there was no one around to hear them.

It was hot; swelteringly so. The window air conditioner sat silent on it's sill. The alarm clock was unplugged from the wall. Even his refrigerator was unplugged for the moment.

There could be no electricity in his house. It would disrupt their...experiment.

Naruto looked into the familiar faces of his companions, his eyes narrowed with determination. The one to his right gave a nod. The one to his left gave a wink and victory sign. The one across from him merely smiled.

Naruto smiled proudly at them, his heart thumping loudly against his ribs.

He took a deep breath, and as one, he and his Kage Bunshins raised their hands. They preformed the seals quickly, whispering the ancient; odd sounding words they had practiced diligently. The scroll that lay before them began to glow, then tremble around it's edges. The candle blew out. The crinkled and age-browned paper began to curl into its self, shuddering violently with every word the four Narutos spoke.

Without warning, it caught flame. The four Narutos did not seem surprised. They stared intently at it, never breaking their flow of words or actions.

When at last the final ember extinguished, Naruto let out a sigh, relaxing his shoulders. The other Narutos did the same, stretching their arms and wrists a bit.

There was a pop, and where the old scroll had once burned, another scroll; exactly like the first down the ink spots in the right bottom corner; appeared. Naruto grinned, picked it up in his hands – it was still warm to the touch – and held it to his heart.

The other Narutos closed their eyes. One licked his lips nervously.

The first Naruto – the real Naruto – took a deep breath and said; "Kazoku no jutsu!"

The apartment was filled with light. It blinded him, making him yelp as he dropped the scroll to cover his eyes. It hovered before him, then sunk easily into his chest, unnoticed by either him or his trio of Bunshins.

The light winked out abruptly. He couldn't bring himself to drop his hands yet, nor to open his still stinging eyes for several agonizing seconds.

"Who on earth unplugged all the appliances?!" an exasperated female voice said from his right. "And why are we on the floor? Why are the lights out? Anata, what is going on?"

"I have no idea," a soft, male voice said from his left.

"'Kaa-chan, why is it so dark?" a little girl's voice chimed in from across from Naruto.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He lowered his hands slowly, his eyes wide and searching.

In front of him sat a child. Her hair was long and in pigtails, he couldn't see her properly in the darkness. She was looking around in surprise.

The apartment came to life with a rush of light. Naruto grimaced; as did the little girl across from him. "That's better!" the same female voice said.

Naruto looked towards the light switch and upon the gentle figure of his mother.

She wore white sandals on her feet, with pale pink polish on every little toenail. He looked at her hands and saw that she wore the same polish there. She wore a blue checkered dress that came to her knees and flared out a bit, with a white cooking apron on over it. Her hair was light brown and plaited, with the braid laying over her left shoulder. Her eyes were a soft green, and her smile simply light her entire being.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The person on his left rose. Naruto looked to him next, his eyes widening and breath catching.

The Fourth Hokage stood before him, looking curiously around the apartment. He didn't wear the long white coat that he was always pictured in; but instead a simple black turtle neck and pair of slacks. His blond hair was as wild as Naruto's – if not wilder – and his eyes were just as blue. Looking at the man, he wondered how he had missed the resemblance.

"Nii-chan?"

Naruto reluctantly looked away from his...his..._father?_...to the little girl. Her hair was as blond as his and her eyes were the same green as her mother's. She wore an orange dress with blue flowers printed on the hem. She was looking at him with worry, her little hands fisted in her skirts. She couldn't have been more than seven.

"Are you okay, Naru-nii-chan?"

Naruto's throat closed. His eyes burned as tears collected in them.

He..he could have been an _older brother_. He could have had this girl for a _sister_.

He looked up at his father, who had moved to stand next to his mother.

He could have had _parents._

If only...if only...he hadn't...

Inside of him, Kyuubi was laughing.

Naruto had never really hated the demon fox.

Until now.

The tears slipped down his cheeks, splashing onto his hands.

"Nii-chan!" the little girl cried, alarmed.

Before he could turn back to her properly, he found his arms full of her. She had leaped across the floor and flung her little arms around his neck.

"Don't cry, Nii-chan!" she said quickly, hugging him tightly. "Midoriko is here to keep you happy, ne? Ne?"

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" his mother asked, kneeling down beside him. Her hand was warm against his back, rubbing between his shoulders.

Naruto swallowed a sob and hugged his...little sister, shaking his head. There were no words – no words to describe what he was feeling.

He had a family. If only for a little while.

A strong hand fell into his hair, ruffling it.

He looked up into his father's smiling face and that sob finally broke through.

His...family.

- - -

Okay all, this is an experiment. This is the first time in many years that I will be uploading an incomplete fic.

The truth about this little fic, is that it's okay without an ending. I feel that way, anyway. I'm NOT saying I'll never finish this. I'd love to finish it. It just won't drive me mad if it isn't finished.

It's just a cute little story about Naruto and his family. I've already written the next chapter and am working on chapter two. I really need a beta – so if someone wants to torment me; please apply in your review. ''

As it is, please enjoy "The Art of Family."


	2. Chapter One: Ramen is NOT Real Food!

The Art of Family

Chapter One: Ramen is Not Real Food!

Day One with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

"Naruto!"

Naruto grimaced, cowering under the angry stare of his...mother. "Y-yes?" he replied mealy.

His mother was furious. Her cheeks were red, her left eye was twitching, and her hands were balled into fists at her side. She lifted one of those fists – it was shaking terribly – in front of her, then pointed at the ramen filled cupboard.

"When I sent you to get groceries this morning...did I not _tell_ you to buy _real _food? NOT JUST _EVERY FLAVOR_ OF RAMEN?!" she yelled, grabbing him by the collar. Naruto was forcefully reminded of Sakura-chan on a bad day. Or Tsunade-baa-chan after a few too many cups of sake...

"A...ahh.." Naruto mumbled. Truthfully, she hadn't told him to buy groceries that morning. In fact, she hadn't existed that morning. But apparently the Kazoku no Jutsu came with memories for the created family – memories that included him and orders about buying real food, apparently.

"Don't "A...ahh..." me, Naruto!" she snapped, giving him a little shake. "How am I supposed to make _lunch?_ How am I supposed to make _dinner?_ How am I supposed to be a _reasonable_ Okaa-san without _real food?!"_

"Demo saa, demo saa," Naruto began, shrinking under her glare, "ramen is...real...food...?" he ended uncertainly.

The air in the room became very thick. The lights seemed to dim. Naruto was sure he saw flickering flames surrounding his mother's beautiful face...

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU RAMEN – IS – _NOT_ – REAL – FOOD?!?!?!"

Naruto was sure Tsunade-baa-chan heard that scream. Maybe even Gaara all the way in Suna heard that scream.

So he did the most natural thing. He nodded, and hung his head in shame. "Sorry, Ka...Kaa-san."

The word hung in his throat. 'Kaa-san' was something he never thought he would say. 'Kaa-san' was a word forbidden to him, yet so loved. 'Kaa-san' was something other kids had been able to say their whole lives. 'Kaa-san' was something Naruto had always dreamed to say...always hoped to say.

He looked down at his mother, adoring her even more as she fumed at him.

Perhaps she sensed the changes in him, or perhaps she was just incapable of staying mad for too long. Her eyes softened, the flames disappearing from around her. She loosened her grip, then dusted his shoulders with her tiny hands. "Mou. Naruto-kun, what will I do with you?" she sighed, smiling gently as she reached up and ruffled his hair.

"I'll go get more groceries," Naruto said, smiling happily at her. "I promise – no more ramen."

She sighed, then smiled again. "All right. Here's another copy of the list; as I'm sure you lost the first one!"

She stuffed the list into his jacket pocket, along with a little bit of money Naruto supposed was from his wallet.

"Get yourself a sweet while you're at it. Something for your sister, too," she instructed, giving him a smile.

Naruto's smile stretched. He felt light and happy as he walked out of the kitchen. He looked into his living room – what his mother called "The Family Room" – and waved to his father, who was sitting on the floor, playing a board game with his little sister.

"Get some flowers for your Kaa-san, while you're out," his father said, tossing him a wad of bills. The older man winked and smiled, returning to his game.

Naruto was fairly sure these things would make him broke, but it would be worth it in the end.

With a huge grin and a bounce in his step, Naruto left his home, where his family would be waiting for him.

- - -

He was humming – something he didn't often do – as he carried the three bags of groceries in his arms. A bouquet of fresh sunflowers was sticking out of one of the bags, the petals tickling his cheek every so often. Naruto smiled at the people he passed, though not many of them smiled back.

But that didn't trouble him. Not one bit.

His family would be there when he got home. Maybe he would even get a response when he said, "I'm home!"

The thought made him positively giddy.

The bags were sorta heavy. Naruto sighed, shifting them around in his arms a bit. His mother wanted the whole grocery store, it seemed like. He sighed, taking a deep breath. He could smell the pastries he'd gotten for himself and Midoriko. He hoped she liked strawberry.

"Throwing a party, Naruto?" a lazy voice asked from his left.

Naruto stopped, looking around his bags with a grin. "Yo, Shikamaru!" he greeted, waving pitifully while trying to not drop the groceries.

Shikamaru was leaning against the side of a building, giving a bored stare to Naruto. There was a cigarette hanging from his lips. Shikamaru pushed off the wall slowly and walked up to him, his hands in his pockets. "I thought you only ate ramen."

Naruto's breath hitched. He really had no way of explaining why he had bought enough food for four people. "Er..."

"Flowers?" Shikamaru grumbled, lifting a brow. "Does Naruto have a girlfriend now?"

Naruto turned bright red. Him? A girlfriend? "E-er..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Have fun with whatever you're doing, Naruto." The lazy boy turned, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

Naruto had never been so relieved to see his friend go. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. He was going to have to start coming up with some excuses, in case he ran into people he knew while doing "family" related things.

With a huff, Naruto began his trek home again, smiling happily as he went. He never bothered to turn around, but if he had, he would have seen that familiar, calculating look on Nara Shikamaru's face.

- - -

Naruto opened the door to his home, smiling still. "I'm home!" he called.

"Welcome home!" a small, giggling voice replied. Naruto looked around the groceries, grinning at Midoriko. "Nii-chan's happy to be home, Kaa-san!" the little girl called over her shoulder.

Their mother laughed. "That's good, Midoriko. Welcome home, Naruto-kun!" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, son," his father said in passing, smiling as he walked out of the "Family Room" and into the hall, towards the bathroom.

Naruto's heart thumped happily and he continued to grin. This jutsu was the best ever.

He walked into the kitchen, Midoriko on his heels.

"Ne ne, Nii-chan!" the little girl said, tugging on his pant leg. "Kaa-san said you might have gotten me something sweet."

Naruto rolled his eyes. His sister apparently had his level of tact as well – none. "Yup."

"Yay!" Midoriko squealed, hugging his leg. "What is it, what is it?"

"A pastry," Naruto replied, digging around in the bag, grinning as he presented her with the pastry.

"Strawberry!" Midoriko gasped, hugging the packaged sweet to her.

"Naruto!" his mother admonished, snatching the pastry from the little girl. "Midoriko is allergic to strawberry!"

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "E...eh..."

His mother sighed. "You and your terrible memory!" she muttered.

Naruto looked down at his little sister, who had hung her head.

"Just a little. Kaa-san, couldn't I have a little?" Midoriko begged, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes. "I won't get a bad rash if I just eat a little bit..."

"No good," their mother said sternly. "I'm sorry, Midoriko. You remember how much it itches."

Midoriko's eyes filled with little tears.

"I'm sorry, Midoriko-chan," Naruto said, feeling disappointed and small. He couldn't believe that out of all the pastries he had to choose from, he would pick the one she couldn't eat.

Midoriko rubbed her eyes, sniffling a bit before she shot Naruto the brightest smile. "It's okay, Nii-chan! I'm just happy Nii-chan wanted to get me something!"

Naruto felt his stomach twist. He had never had someone look at him with such love...the way he looked at Iruka-sensei and Sandaime.

Unconditional love, he'd heard it called once.

Naruto licked his dry lips, smiling down at her as he lowered onto his knees, pulling his little sister into a hug. "Next time, I'll get you something else. What would you like?"

Midoriko's arms went around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Orange!"

Naruto laughed, his vision kind of foggy as he hugged her closer. "Of course. Orange for sure."

"A-Anata!" his mother suddenly wailed. Naruto started, pulling away from his sister enough to look at his crying mother, without letting the little girl go.

"There goes Kaa-san again..." Midoriko sighed, hanging her head. "Our Kaa-san is so embarrassing!"

"Eh?" Naruto replied, looking between his sister's now flushing face and his mother, who had sunk to the floor and was bawling her eyes out.

"What's the matter, Ayaka-chan?" his father asked as he came into the room, wearing a concerned expression.

"Y-y-you missed it!" his mother – whose name was apparently Ayaka – sobbed, hugging her husband's legs as soon as he was in reach. "Naru-chama made a mistake – " _Naru-chama?_ "and got Mit-chan a strawberry pastry –" _Mit-chan?_ "and instead of getting mad, she just told him she was happy he thought of her! Then Naru-Naru – " _Naru-Naru?!_ "got all tearful and hugged her, promising to get her something better next time! It was such a sweet, family moment, and Arashi-chin missed it!" _A...Arashi...chin?_

A sweatdrop hung over Naruto's head. One was also hanging over Midoriko's as well.

"So embarrassing..." the little girl muttered.

"Anata!" their mother wailed.

Arashi – his father's name – was sweat dropping as well, as he patted his wife on the head. "It...It'll be okay. I'm sure I'll be here for the next family moment, Ayaka."

Ayaka looked up at her husband, her eyes full of hope. "You really think so, Arashi?"

"For sure," he replied, smiling gently down at her.

Naruto's sweatdrop increased when a background of flowers and sparkle-y colors appeared behind his parents.

"Never mind," Midoriko grumbled. She let go of Naruto and hid her face in her hands. "Both our parents are embarrassing!"

Naruto couldn't help but agree.

- - -

Beta'ed by the wonderful Sage-kun! Thank you Sage-kun!


	3. Chapter Two: Bentous and Birthdays

The Art of Family

Chapter Two: Bentous and Birthdays

Day Two with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Naruto smiled happily at Sakura-chan, munching his bentou as they sat on a small bench under a grove of cherry trees. For the first time in the many years he had known Sakura-chan, his bentou was better than hers.

In one compartment were two onigiri's. In another were three different type of sushi. Then there were some fried rice, eggs, and carrots in another. Finally, and most wonderfully, a meat bun sat in the largest compartment; a little red heart flag sticking up from it.

His...mother had made it for him.

Naruto had never been so happy, if not a little tired. He had dispelled the jutsu before bed last night, then returned it as soon as he was awake. It didn't require the complicated seals, words, or scroll (which was a good thing, as Naruto couldn't find the damn thing anywhere) to reinstate it, but did require the Kage Bunshins. His chakra was a little worn thin, but it was well worth it.

Sakura-chan was looking at him and his bentou curiously. "Ne, Naruto?" she began at last.

"Hmn?" he replied around a mouth full of egg. It tasted so good!

"Who...made you a bentou?" she asked, pointing at the boxed lunch with her chopsticks.

Naruto swallowed hard, his cheeks heating with a blush. He had been trying to think of something plausible to tell his friends about his new habits since he'd run into Shikamaru, but hadn't really come up with much.

Sakura-chan's eyes went wide. "Could it be...Naruto has a girlfriend?" she whispered.

Naruto turned even redder. Again with the girlfriend thing. Instead of answering, he took a big bite of onigiri.

"Naruto!" she yelled accusingly, leaping to her feet and pointing at him – once again with her chopsticks. "I'm your friend and comrade! How could you keep such a thing a secret?!"

He had a feeling Inner Sakura was breaking things...

"Ano, Sakura-chan, it's not like –"

"Don't try to deny it!" she shrieked, the chopsticks trembling dangerously in her hand. "If I were to get a boyfriend, I would of course tell you – my closest friend! But _you! You_ get a girlfriend and don't even bother to – "

"Closest...friend?" Naruto repeated, his eyes wide. His heart was thumping in his chest again, his chopsticks clutched tight in his fingers.

Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of red. "Well...yes," she said, much quieter now, lowering her chopsticks. "Surely you realized that already..."

Naruto just stared. A slow, genuinely happy smile crossed his face. "Thank you for saying so, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's blush deepened. She coughed nervously as she took her place beside him. She still looked a bit cross. "Anyway, you really should have told me."

Naruto smiled again. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I don't have a girlfriend, though."

Sakura gave him a suspicious look. "Then who made the bentou?"

Naruto grinned. "I can't say. She's a very nice lady."

Sakura humphed, scowling darkly. "I'll find out, Naruto."

Naruto laughed nervously. He had a sneaking suspicion she would.

- - -

"I'm home!" Naruto called, shrugging off his light jacket and hanging it on the coat rack beside his door.

"Welcome home!" his mother called, turning around to smile warmly at him as she motioned for him to come into the kitchen.

Naruto's heart soared. He would cherish every "Welcome Home" he received.

_This is...my family._

Naruto walked into the kitchen, breathing in the comforting smell of cooking. He had never come home to such a smell before. He smiled at his mother's back, watching her as she scrubbed some dishes. The oven light was on. He leaned over and peaked inside, grinning.

_She's making...cookies._

Naruto had never had homemade cookies. He always bought cookies when he wanted them, and no one had ever given him any. The sight of the chocolate chips melting and the dough rising was...warming.

_My mother...is making cookies._

Naruto's grin widened.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" his mother began, putting a dish on the drying rack. "What do you think we should do for Midoriko-chan's birthday? I'm going to make her favorite cake, but I just can't decide what type of party we should have."

Naruto's eyes widened. His little sister's...birthday? Naruto had never given a birthday party – or had one for that matter – much less for a little sister. "Er, what's her favorite color?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Mou, you and your terrible memory!" she scolded, giving him a wink. Naruto had a feeling that in their "life", his mother was always saying this. "It's orange. Just like her Nii-chan's."

Naruto's throat tightened. This woman knew his favorite color. His little sister shared his favorite color.

_My...family._

"Another orange birthday?" his father asked, walking into the kitchen. He was smiling lopsidedly. "Didn't we give her an orange birthday last year, Ayaka?" he chuckled, leaning against the wall.

His mother laughed. "Yes, we did. I was hoping for something different this year."

His parents both looked at him. Naruto gulped, licking his lips. He really didn't know anything about his little sister. He...didn't really know what to say. "Er...then, what about her favorite animal?"

His mother's eyes widened, then sparkled as she smiled happily. "Aa! Naruto-kun's got it! We'll throw a giraffe themed party!"

_G-giraffe?_

Naruto sweatdropped. Only a sister of his would pick an animal that odd for a favorite.

His father laughed. It was a deep, resounding laugh that Naruto could feel in his chest. It was a wonderful sound. He wondered if one day he would laugh like that. "Sounds like fun. Why not just go for broke and have a safari themed party?"

His mother squealed, clutching a plate to her chest. "Oh that would be wonderful! Lions and gazelle and giraffe everywhere!"

Naruto's sweatdrop grew bigger. "A...safari?"

"Naruto-chan will go pick up the decorations, right Naruto-chan?" his mother cooed, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Naruto...chan?" he repeated, his sweatdrop ever growing. What was with his mother and weird pet names?

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Mit-chan's birthday is in three days, so if possible, will Naru-chama go get the decorations...now?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Naru...chama?" _Again with Naru-chama?_

His father laughed again, grinned mischievously. "You might as well go do it, Naruto. She'll just keep calling you those old nicknames until you do."

"Naru-darling!" his mother cooed, batting her eyelashes some more.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. _Naru-darling._ And here he was thinking they couldn't get any stranger... "A-aa. I'll get the decorations."

"Yay!" his mother said in English, pumping her fist into the air, before giving him a beautiful smile. "My Naruto-kun always comes through! Arashi-chama, will you give Naru-chama some money?" she asked, giving his father the puppy dog look.

Naruto's newly removed sweatdrop returned full force. His father coughed, his cheeks turning pink a bit. "Aa. Naruto," he called, removing some money from a billfold. "Go get the things for your Imouto's birthday."

Naruto took the money, his eyes widening. It was...a lot of money.

More than he had.

So just where had a genjutsu-made man gotten that kind of money?

Naruto's sweatdrop hung still over his head. Perhaps he didn't want to know...

"Don't forget to get Mit-chan a present!" his mother called after him in a sing-song voice.

Naruto hung his head. What on earth did a person get for a little sister?!


	4. Chapter Three: Kage Bunshins

The Art of Family

Chapter Three: Kage Bunshins Were _NOT_ Meant for This!

Day Two with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Naruto was in over his head, he was sure of it.

Beside him stood Mattaku Shiro ("Call me Shiro-kun!"), the owner and operator of "Shiro-kun's Party and Special Occasions Supply" - Konoha's only part supply store.

Shiro-kun was...odd. He was, as his name suggested, completely white. His waist-long hair was white (though he couldn't have been more than thirty), his skin was so pale the overhead lights gleamed off his hands, and he even wore an all white kimono. Naruto didn't know what color the man's eyes were, because he always had them closed with his rather fox-like smile.

How someone could walk around with their eyes closed and not bump into everything, Naruto did not know.

"A safari theme, you said?" Shiro-kun asked in his high, creepy voice. He kind of reminded Naruto of Orochimaru, now that he thought on it...

"A-aa," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmn, hmn," Shiro-kun tutted, looking around the nearby shelves thoughtfully. "So desu, so desu!" he suddenly proclaimed, his voice ever so girlish. "I know which part of the store we need to be in!"

Without warning, Shiro-kun grabbed him by the elbow and began to drag him to the very back of the rather expansive store. Naruto felt sweat beading up on his brow. For all he knew, this very creepy white version of Orochimaru might just drag him back there to rape him.

"Oh ho ho ho!" the white Orochimaru laughed, looking over his shoulder at Naruto. "Naruto-chan, don't worry! Shi-kun won't eat you! Oh ho ho ho!"

Naruto sweatdropped. People were just getting weirder by the second...

"Shi-kun loves children's birthdays!" the white Orochimaru said, tugging Naruto down a series of isles. "So you're doing this for a friend's Imouto-chan, oh?" Shiro-kun asked, looking over his shoulder at Naruto, who nodded. It had been the only thing he could come up with. "Oh ho! What a good boy you are to volunteer! Oh ho ho ho!"

They went left, they went right, they went straight. They walked past towering shelves of pink dolls in various poses, robots with flashing lights, sword-wielding samurai on horses, magical girls with very short skirts and weird looking weapons, and other such bizarre party supplies. Naruto's head was spinning out of control by the time Shiro-kun brought them to a halt.

Naruto's eyes went wider, if possible.

Where shelves should have been, there was rock face instead, lined with stuffed tigers, lions, monkeys, hippos, rhinos, several animals Naruto couldn't identify, and – at last – giraffes. There were table cloths, there were posters, there were chair covers, there were plates. On and on and on it went, as far Naruto could see down either side of the...rather interesting...shelves? Naruto gulped. He was sure he could actually hear wild animals somewhere in the fake palms that were lined up behind him.

"Oh ho ho ho! I see Naruto-chan is overwhelmed by our wonderful selection!" Shiro-kun laughed, holding his hand in front of his mouth with his pinky finger pointed up. If that man could get any gayer... "Come, Naruto-chan! Shi-kun will help you find all you need! Oh ho ho ho!"

Naruto had a feeling he would hate that laugh by the time the day was done.

- - -

He was wrong. He didn't just hate that laugh; he utterly _despised_ it.

Naruto was struggling with the sheer amount of his purchases. The many boxes, bags, and various other things were spread out amongst him and four Kage Bunshins. Shiro-kun had "helped" Naruto into a fortune's worth of...stuff, laughing that annoying laugh the whole damn time.

Naruto was sure he'd hear that laugh in his nightmares.

For now, he was carrying a tall bag full of stuffed animals, posters, and place mats that teetered whenever a strong wind blew by. He let out a huff and sighed, looking over his shoulder as his equally harassed Kage Bunshins.

"I like our new family," the Bunshin nearest to him; who was carrying three boxes of plates and cutlery, began, "but this is insane! We're Kage Bunshins! We're meant to fight and be our original's backup and stuff."

"If Sasuke-teme saw this, he'd die laughing," a second Bunshin grumbled, looking around his bag of table linens.

Naruto's hands tightened around the bag. He was sure his eyebrow was twitching. That one just _had_ to bring up Sasuke(who no doubt would have died laughing at the sight of them)...

"O-oi," the third Bunshin; who was holding a box of party hats, streamers, and whistles whispered to the second, "did you have to bring up "you-know-who"? Now you've depressed him!"

"Well I'm sorry," the second hissed between his teeth. "It's not like we've forgotten about Sasuke during this family time. I can't help but bring him up! Besides, I _am_ him!" he said, pointing at the original Naruto.

"Well, yeah," the third growled, "but you've still upset our original! Not a good thing, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, stupid!"

Naruto's brow twitched harder. He couldn't get the image of a laughing Sasuke, pointing at him and rolling around on the ground, out of his head.

"Oi, stop it!" the fourth Kage Bunshin snarled. He was by far the most harassed, as he was carrying a giant, human-sized Giraffe that he kept tripping over. "Let's just get this stuff home. I'm tired."

"So are we!" the second and third screamed at the fourth.

Naruto heard a crunch from within his bag. He grimaced, loosening his hold on it.

This day was just getting worse and worse.

- - -

"Ah, so many Naru-chan's!"

Naruto sweatdropped, setting down his bag of party supplies on the family room floor. His mother was fussing over his Kage Bunshins, going between each of them and giving them hugs.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun-tachi for your hard work!" she said happily, patting the one who had carried the huge giraffe on the cheek.

His Bunshins were all rather red. The one who had brought up Sasuke was stubbing his toe into the carpet.

Naruto rolled his eyes, dispelling his Bunshins with a sigh.

"Naru-chama!" his mother called. Before he could respond, his mother flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly around his neck. "Thank you for being such a good son! I couldn't be a prouder Okaa-san!"

Naruto's eyes widened. His arms twitched at his side, before lifting to embrace this small woman who had once been his mother. A mother who was...proud of him. He hugged her to him, and she kissed his cheek.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned. She didn't release him, but leaned back to look at his face. It was then Naruto realized there were tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just happy," he said, smiling warmly for her.

His mother squealed, hugging him tightly again. "Naruto is such a sweet boy! And you look more and more like your handsome Otou-san every day!"

Naruto flushed. His mother smiled at him, lifting her hand up and brushing her fingers over his cheeks. The smile remained, but the brightness in her eyes seemed to dim as she watched the path of her fingertips over the scars on his face.

"Naruto-kun knows, right? How Otou-san and Okaa-san feel about Naruto?" she asked, looking beseechingly at him.

"Feel about me?" he repeated, blinking in confusion.

"That Naruto-kun is such a hero in our eyes," she said. Her eyes were darker now, their edges a bit damp. "Your Otou-san worries so much about you. About how the villagers treat you." She leaned up and kissed one of the whisker marks, smiling again. "But to Otou-san and Okaa-san, Naruto is the greatest hero this village has ever seen.

"We're just so sorry...that Naruto-kun has such a heavy burden to carry."

Naruto swallowed hard around the lump that had risen in his throat. He hugged his mother again, sighing into her hair. "I know. Thank you, Kaa-san."

His mother rubbed gentle circles into his back. "I just wish...I just wish I had been stronger," his mother said, her voice quivering. Naruto had a feeling she had been wanting to say all this for a very long time. "I just wish...that I could have spared you this burden."

"It's all right, Kaa-san," he said automatically. "I don't mind."

"But I do," she replied sadly. "Mothers are meant to carry burdens for their children. Not the other way around."

Naruto swallowed again. He was trembling, holding this small woman close. "I don't mind it at all, Kaa-san. Because of Kyuubi, I have a lot of power and...and I can protect Kaa-san and all my important people."

His mother's arms tightened around him. "I know," she said quietly, releasing him slowly. She stepped back, smiling as she brushed tears from her eyes. "I know the strength of my son. Only someone as bright and beautiful as you could carry such a burden so willingly."

Naruto flushed. To be praised in such a way was something he had never expected.

His father came in then, smiling gently and holding a box of colored paper. "Oh? Naruto has returned with the party supplies then?" he asked, looking softly at his wife and son as he saw the state they were in. "I believe I missed another family moment."

"You're wrong, Tou-chan," Ayaka said, smiling warmly as she began to dig through the bags and boxes of party supplies. "We had a mother-son moment. You'll have your father-son moment later."

Arashi nodded, smiling again. "Right, right."

Naruto chuckled a bit. His family was so odd, yet so utterly wonderful.

"Eh?" his mother said suddenly, digging through the last of the bags. "Naruto! Did you forget a present for your Imouto?!"

Naruto facefaulted.

He had completely forgotten the present!

- - -

...Authors Corner...

This is something I'm tossing in on chapters I feel need a quick word from my wonderful self. It's a bit different from just an authors note, because in some cases (like this one) it's not entirely about the story.

This chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I really struggled with it, mostly because of the conversation between Naruto and his mother. I have often had similar conversations in my mind, wondering how my father would feel about the me of today.

My father died when I was still a baby. Many times in my life, I've wondered what he would think of me. Of the way I turned out. Would he be proud? Or disappointed?

I like to think he would be proud. We all have our burdens to carry – and while those burdens are not like Naruto's – I like to think my father would be proud of me for carrying mine the way I do.

- - -

A Quick A/N: Where's Midoriko?! I couldn't really fit her into this chapter. Besides, she's still a kid. So she's taking a nap!

Another A/N: I know that Arashi is not the Fourth's real name. I know Ayaka looks nothing like what Naruto's mother is described as looking like in the latest chapter of the manga. I started this fic before all that fun stuff was revealed, though I didn't choose to post it until recently. As such, I won't be changing the names. It's A/U, obviously.


	5. Chapter Four: Team Kakashi's Mission

The Art of Family

Chapter Four: More Shopping? Team Kakashi Gets a Mission!

Day Three with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Naruto woke bright and early the day after his shopping experience, determined to find a suitable gift for his sister before their mother decapitated him.

He decided not to reactivate the Kazoku no Jutsu. After all, he was only going to be in the house long enough to get ready for a day out and eat some breakfast – why waste the chakra? (Besides, he really didn't want to face his angry mother anymore than he had to at this point...)

So after his shower and a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Naruto set out for the market.

He still had a little money left over from shopping the day before. It wasn't a lot, but surely it would do to find a little girl a birthday present.

He hoped.

Naruto sweatdropped. He had no idea what to get a girl her age. Or any girl, if he really thought about it. The last present he had gotten a girl was the bug he'd found for Sakura-chan when they were six years old. She had beaten the crap out of him for it, too. It really had been a nice bug...

So Naruto wandered around the shopping stalls and stores of Konoha, staring wide eyed at all the toys and things one could find for a little girl.

There were dollies, there were plastic horses, there were kunoichi action figures, there were story books about the romance and adventures of princesses and princes...Naruto stopped to glare at one of those books, snatching it from the others. The princess was very pretty, with blushing cheeks and long, black hair. But it wasn't her that caught his attention.

It was the stupid prince on the cover. That prince reminded him of Sasuke. It even had his stupid, stuck up hair and stupid, stuck up expression. He looked at the author's name and sweatdropped. She had used the pen name "Aino Sasu-chan."

Naruto was mortally terrified of the Sasuke fan girls. The fact they were writing books with a Sasuke-like figure more than six years after Sasuke left the village scared him. The fact they were writing books with a Sasuke-like prince in them terrified him even more.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the book back into the stall. He yelped, spinning around to glare at the smiling jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's too early to be sneaking up on people!" he admonished.

Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's former teacher and sometimes teammate, looked not at all remorseful. He was smiling behind his mask, his visible eye arched in delight. One hand was in his pocket, the other holding the faded copy of Icha Icha Paradise the man seemed to carry with him everywhere.

"Naruto is looking at books about princesses?" Kakashi questioned, looking over Naruto's shoulder. "Ah, the work of the great "Sasu-chan." I never imagined Naruto would enjoy those types of books."

Naruto flushed, glaring heatedly "As if the great Uzumaki-sama would read this stuff," he grumbled, turning his back on Kakashi as he continued to look through the stalls.

"Oh? If Naruto isn't looking for reading material, what is Naruto looking for, hmn?" Kakashi asked, leaning in a little too close, his breath warm on Naruto's cheek. Naruto's blush deepened and he closed his eyes, stubbornly jutting out his chin a bit.

"I need a present for a girl," he replied automatically, moving away from his crazy sensei, rifling through a bin of stuffed animals.

"I see, a girl, I see," Kakashi said, nodding to himself. Naruto watched the man from the corner of his eye cautiously. He never quite knew what to make of him. "Naruto's found a love interest. Or is it Sakura-chan? Did she finally agree to a date?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, trying his best to ignore the annoying guy. He picked up a stuffed bear and tried to imagine Midoriko with it. It just didn't suit her, so he tossed it aside.

"Not Sakura-chan, then," Kakashi said, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Ah! Hyuuga Hinata maybe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata-chan was a nice girl, but for sure not his type.

"No? Eh, then who? Ne, Naruto. Naruto. Don't ignore me," the man insisted, following Naruto from stall to stall.

"Keeping secrets from your sensei? This is a hurt I cannot bare," the man sighed, hanging his head. "Oh well. Naruto, I came to find you for a reason."

Naruto stopped digging through a pile of small purses and looked over his shoulder at his now serious sensei.

"Team Kakashi has a mission. Hokage-sama wants us to be there in about...fifteen minutes. Ja ne!" And with that, the great copy-ninja of Konoha disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Fifteen...minutes?" Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. "Stupid sensei! Wasting my time with chattering when I should have been shopping!" He growled, punching his fist into the air and waving it after where Kakashi had been. He ignored the weird looks he was getting and put the items he had been going through back in their stall, before jamming his hands in his pockets and stomping off towards Hokage tower.

- - -

He was still grumbling about his stupid sensei and shopping when he reached the door of Tsunade's office. Sakura and Sai were already there waiting. There was no sign of Kakashi; which was a good thing for that stupid man, as Naruto was fighting the urge to just go up to his sensei and smack him silly.

"Naruto-kun is making a bad face," Sai commented, leaning against the wall opposite Tsunade's door. Naruto took a spot beside him, his back thumping against the wall as he growled to himself. "Naruto-kun is also making odd animals noises. Did Naruto-kun get denied sexual pleasure?"

Naruto felt a vein ticking in his forehead. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, trying his best to ignore Sai.

Sai, however, was not one to be ignored. He leaned in close, his breath warm against the shell of Naruto's ear. "Ne, Naruto...after we see what Tsunade-sama wants, I will be glad to relieve your sexual tensions. I'd like to see it...Naruto's pleasured expression. I'm sure it will be very, very cute... Especially if Naruto is still "untouched". Is Naruto still "untouched"?"

Naruto's growl died in his throat as he turned a bit too quickly to face Sai, their noses brushing together in process. The other boy was smiling angelically at him.

"Chu," Sai said, placing a quick kiss to the tip of Naruto's nose.

The kiss woke Naruto from his shock-induced stupor. "I'm not a pervert like you!" he said, pointing at Sai, his finger jamming into Sai's chest.

"No, Naruto-kun is a much larger pervert than me," Sai said, smiling in that insufferable way.

His bad mood increased tenfold, Naruto growled again and launched at Sai, grabbing the boy by the throat as they tumbled down into the hallway, knocking over a chair as they fell. Sakura-chan sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You're so disgusting!" Naruto screamed, choking Sai as he shook him.

Sai dug his knees into Naruto's chest, flipping him off onto his back. Naruto let out a little "oof" as he hit the ground, the air knocked out of him. Before he could respond properly, Sai was sitting on his chest, his hands on either side of Naruto's face.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? I was serious, in what I said. I won't loose to anyone. I will be Naruto's first," Sai said quietly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Naruto lay there, stunned. Sai was such a freaking pervert!

"Sai, you're taking this a bit too far..." Sakura-chan said, sounding more than a little annoyed. Naruto was sure there was a vein ticking on her forehead.

"Naruto is so cute," Sai said, totally ignoring their female teammate.

Sai leaned down, saying "Chu" once again as he placed another kiss to the tip of Naruto's nose.

"If you two are done making out in my hall," the booming and clearly annoyed voice of Tsunade came from the other side of the still closed door, causing Naruto to push Sai violently off his chest, "then get your asses in my office!"

Sai smiled at him, already on his feet and offering Naruto a hand up, which Naruto ignored. He growled, shooting his teammate a suspicious look before opening the door and stomping inside, Sakura-chan hot on his heels.

"Ne, Sai wasn't serious, right?" he asked, leaning close to Sakura-chan.

"Oh he was serious," Sakura growled, sounding downright murderous. "As if I would allow such a thing...I'll kill him first."

Naruto sweatdropped. He wasn't sure what was scarier – Sai hitting on him or the thought of Sakura-chan protecting his chastity.

Tsunade was seated at her desk, her expression grave. Kakashi stood beside her, his book nowhere in sight and expression solemn. An old woman was sitting on a chair nearby, her head hung and hands fisting in her skirts.

Tsunade's eyes were flickering between Naruto and Sai. They narrowed slowly, her lips drawing into a thin line. Naruto swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. Sai, who had followed Sakura-chan in, was still smiling.

"I have a mission for you, Team Kakashi," she said, her voice stern. "This is Takuma Kimiko, the elder of one of neighboring villages." She motioned to the old woman, who did not look up. "She is...an old friend of mine."

The woman's hands tightened, her knuckles going white.

"The village is a civilian-only village," Tsunade continued, her hands clenched in some papers on her desk. The papers were crumpling. "Over the last three nights, a group of unknown origin has penetrated the village, taking children with them. So far, there have been fifteen children taken; five a night. Each night, one child is left at the foot of the village shrine."

"Left?" Sakura-chan asked, her eyes wide and face paling.

Tsunade's eyes hardened. "Dismembered."

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed. His hands fisted at his side, shaking. Sai had lost his smile. Sakura-chan's expression blanked.

"I am sending you to protect the village and discover the identity of the attackers. You will remain in the village until the culprits are captured. This mission is A Rank." Tsunade looked away from them, her eyes falling briefly on the form of the old woman, who had yet to look up.

"Dismissed."

Kakashi came to them, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go."

Naruto watched as the old woman rose, her movements frail and slow. Tsunade had risen from her chair and was offering the old woman her hand.

The move was so sudden, Naruto could not detect it. Tsunade's hand was slapped away, her arm whipping back. Kakashi spun, his visible eye wide.

Tsunade did not look surprised. Her expression was stony, as was the old woman's.

Takuma-san closed her eyes, walking past Tsunade without a word, looking thoroughly disgusted as she passed Naruto and the others. Tsunade simply stared at where the old woman had been, before looking out the window.

Naruto looked at Tsunade's back as Kakashi ushered them all out. As the door closed, he saw the Godaime's shoulder's slump, her hand slowly rising in front of her face.

Naruto looked to Takuma-san, who was walking just in front of them, her humped back as straight as she could manage, her hands fisted at her side.

He didn't understand it. None of it.

- - -

A/N: Yeah, I know. No family. But don't worry – they're coming right back in the next chapter, along with some other fun stuff.


	6. Chapter Five: A Mother's Objection

The Art of Family

Chapter Five: A Mother's Objection

Day Three with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

"A mission?"

Naruto nodded, his head hung and hands fisted against his knees. Across from him sat his parents, both looking worriedly at him.

"How long will you be gone?" his mother asked, her voice a little weak.

"Until we find the people behind the attacks," Naruto replied, unable to look at them.

His mother was chewing her lip. His father sighed, then smiled. "Well, that can't be helped," he said. "Midoriko-chan will understand. We know you'll be back as soon as possible."

Naruto's hands clenched tighter. It just felt wrong. He was finally with his family, and he was going to have to miss his little sister's birthday.

It didn't matter that she wasn't real. He had wanted to be there. He had wanted to be with these people on a special day.

"An A rank mission?" his mother repeated. Naruto nodded again. "Hokage-sama requested your team for an...A rank mission?" Naruto nodded again.

"Ayaka..." Arashi began, his voice a bit stern.

"No," Ayaka snapped, looking at her husband. "I won't allow this."

Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes widening. _Won't...allow?_

"Ayaka, Naruto and his team are more than capable of handling –"

"I said no," Ayaka said coldly, standing quickly. "Naruto-kun will not be going. I've let him go on too many dangerous missions. He's not going on a jounin-level assignment. Hokage-sama can pick someone else." With that, she turned and stomped into the kitchen and began to run some water for dishes.

Naruto sat staring after her, stunned.

No one had ever forbidden him to go on a mission. No one had ever cared enough to try to keep him away from dangerous situations.

Arashi sighed. "Always we go through this..." he muttered to himself, rising. He smiled at Naruto. "Don't worry about your Kaa-san. I'll convince her to let you go; like always, ne?" He winked and followed after his wife.

"Like always..." Naruto repeated under his breath, watching his father lean in to whisper something in his mother's ear. Ayaka shook her head, pushing some dishes into the water as she began to scrub at them.

"Like always..." he said again, marveling at the sound of it. In the minds of his parents, his mother always tried to keep him away from dangerous missions. In that non-life, his father always had to convince his mother that he would be all right.

Naruto put his hand over his rapid beating heart. He never knew a family could be like this.

"Naru-nii-chan?" a quiet voice came from behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder, where his sister stood, wearing giraffe-print pajamas. She was holding a teddy bear by it's paw, its feet touching the floor. Her eyes were wide and solemn, her mouth a thin line.

"Midoriko-chan?" he replied, blinking up at her.

"Nii-chan is going on a mission," she stated blandly, looking over at their parents, who were still discussing the situation. "Nii-chan won't be here for Midoriko's birthday."

Naruto's stomach plummeted. The little girl had heard it all. He could only stare at her, wide eyed and unsure what to do or say.

"Nii-chan..." she began, her eyes narrowed, "will have to bring back _two_ souvenirs to quell Midoriko's disappointment."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He was being blackmailed...or swindled...or something like that.

She paused, tilting her head. "Two souvenirs, plus my birthday present. I want a present from somewhere outside of Konoha," she said, her lips pursed into a thoughtful pout. "Something pretty."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, his jaw still hanging open.

"Maybe something shiny," she continued, tapping her chin with her finger. "Or large. Or exciting." Her eyes narrowed. "Two souvenirs and my present. Got it, Naru-nii-chan?" At his nod, she smiled angelically and went off into the hall, towards his room.

Naruto stared after her, amazed.

Bamboozled. Conned. Fooled. Tricked out of his hard earned cash. Naruto snickered, rubbing at his eyes, smiling broadly. His little sister was something else.

- - -

It had taken his father the better part of an hour to convince his mother that Naruto was able to complete the mission. His mother had been scowling at him when she hugged him goodbye, tucking an extra treat or two into his knapsack before he dispelled the jutsu. His small apartment seemed even smaller, and very lonely, without his family there.

Naruto had stood in his doorway, staring longingly around the place, the lights off and rooms far too quiet. With a wistful sigh and a heave of his pack over his shoulder, Naruto began listlessly walking towards the meeting place, feet feeling like lead weights dragging below him.

It was getting harder, he noticed, to dispel the jutsu. His urge to see his mother's face, to hear his father's voice, or hug his little sister was ever-present. When he was away from them, he felt lost.

He was only a few blocks from home and yet he missed them terribly.

"Naruto."

He looked up, pausing in his forced march. Sakura-chan was there, waiting for him, her pack on her back and expression grim.

"Sakura-chan..."

"I thought we'd go together," she said, her smile very forced and very tight. Naruto lowered his eyes and walked to her, unable to look at that terrible smile.

They walked close together in silence, their hands brushing from time to time. Naruto was fairly sure she was doing it on purpose, which warmed him a little.

"This mission doesn't feel right," Sakura-chan said softly after some time, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"No. It doesn't," he agreed, his own voice fragile.

They silence fell again, but for once, Naruto didn't mind. Something was amiss about all of this. The choice of Team Kakashi for this type of mission, the abduction of the children, the old woman – all of it. Naruto was not the smartest or most intuitive ninja in the world, but even he could feel the impending dread that lingered around them.

They reached the meeting place soon enough. Kakashi-sensei was there with Sai and Takuma-san. The old woman was scowling right at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously and lips pulled back in a small snarl. Her hands were shaking at her side as she looked away from him.

It had been awhile since someone had reacted so angrily at his presence. Naruto looked away from her, to the smiling face of his sensei. Sai waved at them, looking as unruffled and annoying as usual.

"Takuma-san, if you're ready?" Kakashi-sensei asked, smiling at the old woman, who glared at him.

"Yes," she snapped. Her voice was deep and gravelly, and matched her venomous expression perfectly.

"Then, let's be off." He smiled at the old woman again, who let out an audible snarl before she turned and stomped away. She moved surprisingly well for a woman of her age, Naruto noticed. Kakashi-sensei caught up with her easily, tucking his hands into his pockets as he lazily walked along. Sai stepped into place beside Naruto and Sakura, who were following behind a bit. Kakashi-sensei was trying to talk to Takuma-san, but she was obviously not willing to chat.

"It's been awhile since we've had a mission like this," Sai said, sounding a bit too cheerful for Naruto's taste.

"Hmn," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun is using Sasuke-kun's "Hmn" now?" Sai asked, raising his eyebrow. "I wonder..."

"I don't want to know what you wonder," Naruto grumbled, digging his hands into his pockets and trying to move away from his teammate.

"But Naruto-kun is always so talkative. To use a Sasuke-kun-like "Hmn" is very odd. Do you not feel well?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking at Sai from the corner of his eye. Sai was still giving him that obnoxious smile. "I'm fine."

"Sakura-san, do you think Naruto-kun may be ill?" Sai asked, totally ignoring Naruto.

"He said he's fine," Sakura groused, not looking at Sai.

Sai's eyebrows went up. "Is Sakura-san not feeling well, too? Do you both have a fever?" he asked, suddenly in front of them with one hand on one of both their cheeks, effectively stopping them in their tracks. Naruto's eyes went wide and he flushed, as did Sakura-chan.

"Get off!" Naruto snarled, smacking Sai's hand away. That guy was always so embarrassing...

"Mou, Sai," Sakura said, ducking away from his touch. "We're just uncomfortable with the mission. We're not sick."

Sai blinked, then moved back to Naruto's side. "Oh," he said as they began to walk again. "But what's so uncomfortable?" he asked after a time.

Sakura-chan's eyebrow began to twitch. "We're going to investigate the kidnappings and murders of children. Of course it's uncomfortable."

"It is?" Sai asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "But I'm not uncomfortable."

"That's because you're a jerk," Sakura-chan growled, giving Sai a death glare that he either didn't notice or wasn't bothered by.

"I'm a jerk?" Sai asked, his eyebrows raising. "I never noticed."

"That's what makes you a jerk," Sakura-chan replied, grabbing Naruto's arm. "Let's catch up with Sensei."

Naruto let out another Sasuke-like "Hmn," without really meaning to and let her drag him off, Sai hot on their heels. Sai really did have no people skills.

"...the children were all taken from their beds." Takuma-san was at last talking to Kakashi-sensei, though she sounded very reluctant to do so. "One was in bed with his parents at the time. The kidnappers managed to take the child without waking his parents, or alerting their neighbors."

Kakashi-sensei made a thoughtful sound. "Was their any sign of sleeping gas or some sort of medication that could have kept the parents asleep?"

"No," Takuma growled, her hands fisted at her side again. "But we have few resources. We may have missed something."

"I see," Kakashi-sensei said.

Takuma suddenly looked over her shoulder and caught Naruto's eye. The hatred there made his head spin. She looked at him with utter loathing, before returning her gaze to the road ahead.

"Naruto..." Sakura-chan said uncertainly. She was looking at him with worry. Naruto smiled a bit, though it felt pretty fake.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan."

Sai was scowling and moved closer to Naruto. Sakura-chan had done the same thing. The smile became a bit more genuine, and the warmth Naruto had recently begun to associate with his family swelled up inside of him.

_Even without Kaa-san-tachi here, I still have family._

Naruto's smile faltered. He thought about the children, and their grieving families. He would do all he could to find them all and bring them home.

- - -

A/N: Yes, not so much with the plot. But some stuff happened in this chapter that I kinda needed to sneak in. I won't say what, of course, but it'll be obvious later.

-cackles-

Anyway, next chapter will have more plot, but no family. In fact, they won't be showing up for awhile. Sorry!

-bows apologetically-

Please bare with me.


	7. Chapter Six: The Murders at Tsukene Mura

The Art of Family

Chapter Six: The Murders at Tsukene Mura

Day Three with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

The journey was made in silence, broken only when Takuma corrected their path once or twice. Naruto's stomach churned with every step. Sakura-chan remained pale, her eyes cold and determined. Sai was still smiling, but Naruto could see the tension around his eyes.

Kakashi-sensei had not opened his book once during the journey, even when they paused for a brief rest midday. This put Naruto on edge. He began to look for enemies at every turn and around every bush or tree. He seemed to be hearing every sound of the forest that surrounded their path. He was sure he would lose his mind.

But the trip remained uneventful and uninterrupted. They made it to the village well before dusk. The village was small, with decaying houses and shabby buildings. It was eerily silent, for there was no one on the streets. Dust blew across the dirt road, and a stray dog growled from it's hiding place in an alley between two homes.

The overall feel of this village was one of old despair. Takuma seemed to droop and become even surlier with each step taken into the town. Her small hands remained balled at her side, eternally shaking. Naruto had never met someone so constantly enraged.

"This is my home, where you will stay," Takuma groused, stopping before one of the larger (but still neglected) homes. The shudders hung at odd angles; their hinge's broken. The windows were dusty and the porch cracked and was missing some boards. Naruto looked around the town once more before entering behind his team, his heart heavy and stomach ever knotted.

How he wished to be home...

The front room of the house was clearly the kitchen. There was a large, wooden table with two long benches on either side for seating. A sink sat to the right of it, a small refrigerator making loud, grinding sounds sat beside the sink. There was little else in the room, save an open window and a figure in the corner.

It was a middle-aged woman standing over an old, wood burning stove. She turned to look at them, her slightly wrinkled face a picture of sadness, before she returned to her work. Her hair was short and graying; though it had clearly once been black. There was something familiar looking about her, but Naruto couldn't place it.

"Welcome home, Okaa-sama," the woman said, her voice surprisingly young. She turned, smiling a bit as she held a tray of tea and some biscuits. "Welcome, honored Shinobi of Konoha." She walked to the table, her left leg dragging behind her a bit, and placed the tray upon the tabletop. She then bowed very lowly to Kakashi-sensei, then Sakura-chan, Sai, and finally, Naruto. She had very blue eyes, and smiled up at him genuinely, her expression soft.

"This is my daughter, Mai," Takuma said quietly, taking a seat at the table.

"I am sorry we are meeting like this, Mai-san," Kakashi-sensei said, giving her a bow. "I have heard much about you."

Mai-san smiled again, tipping her head in acknowledgment. "I have heard much about you as well, Hatake-san."

Kakashi-sensei smiled at this, his eye crinkling.

"You must all be tired. There is time for tea and a rest before nightfall," Mai-san said, motioning to the scrubbed, wooden table. "Please, take a seat and be at ease." She bowed again, winking at Naruto before she moved back to the stove and stroked it again.

Kakashi-sensei sat down across from Takuma, studying her with his trademark eye-crease smile. The old woman did not look at him, or take tea. She sat staring at the table surface, lost in thought.

Naruto sat down beside Kakashi-sensei, with Sakura-chan beside him. Sai took the spot on the bench beside Kakashi-sensei and watched Mai-san as she worked. The open window blew in a warm breeze, relieving the stifling air of the room a bit.

"Excuse me..." Sakura-chan began slowly, catching the cold eye of Takuma. "I'm sorry, but we must ask. How did all of this start?"

Takuma did not reply, but looked instead to the open window. The silence was unbearable. Naruto's hands fisted over his knees and he licked his very dry lips.

A cup of tea was placed before him. He looked up and smiled a bit at Mai-san, who was looking gently at him again.

"It began without warning," Mai-san said, taking a seat beside her mother. She poured tea for everyone, her movement graceful. "One day, our village was peaceful, the next, it was chaos.

"As you can see, Tsukene Mura is not a prosperous one. We have always been small, and more often than not have lived in poverty.

"But until recently, we lived in relative happiness. There were happy families here, with children. There was laughter." Mai-san smiled a bit at this, though it was a bitter thing to see. Her eyes closed and she sighed, and the feeling that Naruto knew this woman grew.

"We do not allow ninja in Tsukene," she began again, after taking a sip of tea. "Many of the people who have come here since the time our village was founded, have come from war-torn areas where Ninja have been not only the tools of war, but of pain and senseless destruction. As such, Tsukene began as a place of refuge, where no Ninja would ever be allowed. That is the first law of our town."

Her eyes opened and she looked over their faces, smiling again. "But we are glad to have you here, Team Kakashi. Some of the villagers will be frightened of you, but that will pass.

"The villagers believe a ninja is behind the disappearances. There was an odd sighting not an hour before the first child went missing. An old fisherman was down by the river that runs south of here, casting his line when he saw a flash of light from the woods to his left. He went to investigate and found a kunai glittering in the sun.

"In Konoha, I understand that such a find would be considered trivial, but in this place where Ninja are so reviled, it was a terrifying thing to come across.

"As the old man knelt to remove the kunai from the earth, another kunai flew out of the trees and landed before the first, stopping his hand before he could even touch it. The old man came running into the village soon after, screaming in terror that he had come across what he no doubt knew was a ninja.

"We went on the alert. The townspeople took their tools of their trades – hammers, scythes, anything they could find – and armed themselves. We were in the midst of a town meeting when the first child was reported missing by his older sister.

"Upon returning to our homes, we discovered that five children had been taken. One was found dead at the base of the temple's steps, her heart gone and limbs torn from her body. Her father was the one to find her."

Silence fell over them again. Naruto's hands hurt from being clenched. He felt ill, his heart twisted.

"She was seven years old," Mai continued, clearing her throat. "Her father has gone mad. We have him confined to our hospital for now.

"Since then, every night, we have lost five children, only to find one dead in a similar fashion. We have posted guards at the temple – at the very spot the dead child was found – and yet the murderer has managed to place each following body in the same spot. The guards are uninjured and claimed that no one had passed by. They saw nothing, claiming the dead children have simply materialized at their feet."

Kakashi-sensei's eye narrowed.

Mai-san looked at him, her expression grave. "I believe it is a genjutsu that is allowing this murderer to pass them."

"What else could it be?" Takuma growled. She was looking at Kakashi-sensei now, though her eyes inevitably went to Naruto. He was growing accustomed to her hate.

"At what time do the kidnappings occur?" Kakashi-sensei asked, drawing Takuma's gaze back to him.

"At exactly 10:07PM," Mai-san said.

"We have...four hours left," Kakashi-sensei said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai," he began, rising, "let's go out and get a feel for the town."

"Right," they said as one, all rising to the feet.

"I will accompany you," Mai-san said, smiling a bit as she rose. She seemed to have some difficulty doing so, but politely declined Kakashi-sensei's offered hand. "It is an old wound."

- - -

They walked under dusty, gray lanterns that cast cold light before around them. Mai-san was a good guide, though it was clear to walking was painful to her. She took them first to village outskirts, pointing towards the setting sun to a wall of forest where she said the old man had found the kunai. Then they traveled to the other end of the town – a short walk – to the old temple where the bodies had been found. It was there they met the first of the town's folks.

A group of several men stood watch, holding their pitchforks and old, rusted swords close to them. The youngest one appeared to be in his forties, the eldest in his seventies. They eyed the Konoha ninja with distrust.

"This is them, then?" a man standing center of the others asked, giving them a critical look.

"These are the ninja, yes," Mai-san said, giving him a cool look.

The man's expression gave away none of his emotions. He was in his mid forties, with slightly graying hair and tanned skin. His arms were bulky from hard work and his shoulder broad. He seemed a proud man.

"I am Utsuro Go," the man said, his hands white around the pitchfork he held. "My son was taken last night."

"I am sorry for your suffering," Kakashi-sensei said.

Utsuro Go did not respond. He looked then to Naruto, Sakura-chan, and Sai. "Are ninja often so young?" he asked.

"We have been ninja for many years," Sakura-chan said, her head held high.

Utsuro looked her over sadly. "Yes, I can see this." He sighed under his breath. "Well then, Ninja of Konoha, what will you do?"

"We will investigate what has happened here," Kakashi-sensei began, "and do what must be done."

Utsuro Go looked at Kakashi-sensei again, but ended his gaze on Naruto. "Yes, I have no doubt you will do what must be done."

Naruto felt odd with this man's eyes upon him.

"Go," an old man from his left called out, "tell them about the sighting."

"If it is about the kunai, we have already heard," Kakashi-sensei supplied.

Utsuro shook his head, scowling to himself. "No, this is more recent.

"My nephew was drawing water from the well when he saw a glint from the trees lining the southern side of our village. He looked closer – the boy has a sharp set of eyes – and said he saw a group of people. He said he could see their eyes staring at him from the leaves. He told the story and has not spoken since."

Sakura-chan was the first to speak. "Did he give any kind of description?"

Utsuro breathed through his nose, scowling a bit. "None. He said the eyes were red and that the faces were black amongst the leaves. He referred to them as "demon-men." I could get nothing further from him. We have him locked away, for fear they will come for him next."

"Not that it will do much good," one of the men growled. There was a murmur of upset and agreement.

Naruto looked up past them, where the long steps of the temple loomed. A wind blew down them, brushing past the crowd and across his face. There was an odd smell coming from up there. It made him uneasy. He felt the urge to climb those steps and found his foot twitching towards them.

"Naruto?" Sakura-chan asked, seeing his sudden and halted movement.

He shook his head, forcing his body to relax. He stared up the steps, where he could just make out the outline of the temple against the fading light.

Kakashi-sensei was watching him now. The crowd had begun to talk lowly amongst themselves. Utsuro Go was watching him as well.

Naruto felt something stirring in the back of his mind.

**Go up.**

Naruto started, for he heard the voice as clear as any. It had been inside of him – a voice he had not heard in some time.

**Go up, Naruto.**

He narrowed his eyes, feeling the Kyuubi stirring inside of him. His foot moved again, taking a full step forward. Mai-san was watching him as well now.

"Naruto-kun?" Sai questioned, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. "Naruto-kun?"

"Something...is up there," Naruto breathed under his breath, just low enough for his team to hear. Mai-san heard it as well, as she stiffened. Utsuro Go; who was too far away to hear but no doubt noticed the tension amongst them, held his weapon closer.

"There's no chakra," Sakura-chan replied in the same, hushed tone.

"No, there isn't," Naruto said. "But I know there's something up there." Now not only did his foot twitch; his whole leg jerked towards it.

**Naruto. You must go up.**

Kyuubi was right. Naruto had to go up there.

- - -

A/N: Thank you to Bunch-o-Nuts, who noticed an error both my beta and I missed. I mispelt "Hinge's" as "Henge's". As my spellchecker is now used to the word "Henge", it missed it, and my beta just skipped the word by chance. Thank you once again, my dear B-o-N!


	8. Chapter Seven: Ghosts

The Art of Family

Chapter Seven: Ghosts

Day Three with the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Sai released his wrist, though his hand lingered close to Naruto's for several seconds. Sakura-chan had shifted closer to him, her shoulder brushing his gently. Kakashi-sensei did not move, but his eye was fixed on Naruto's tense expression.

**Do not delay. Go up.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his stomach doing odd flips at the thought. He brushed past Sakura-chan, ignoring the fact that his teammates had fallen into step behind him. Kakashi-sensei was at his side, Utsuro Go close behind. Mai-san did not follow, but was watching them.

The air felt heavy. The temple stairs were loose and rocked a bit under his feet. He was aware of the villagers eyes following them. A storm was moving in the distance; lightning streaking across the sky. The smell was growing stronger and more sickening with each step taken.

**Naruto, hurry!**

Kyuubi's voice was growing louder; more desperate. He quickened his pace, grateful that his team did the same without instruction.

It happened without warning. There was a sharp, whizzing sound from around them. They had barely made it up to the twelfth step and already they were blocked.

Kunai rained down around them, encircling Team Kakashi. Explosive tags were buzzing on the kunai handles. Naruto turned sharply, looking down at the villagers, who had released a collective scream. They, too, were encircled with kunai ready to explode.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed, doing the seals quickly. Dozens of Kage Bunshin raced down the stairs, throwing themselves on top of the villagers, pinning them down. Naruto felt dizzy and suddenly tasted blood, falling to his knees. He pressed his hands to the ground and coughed, eyes widening as the stairs below were scattered with red.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi-sensei imitated scant seconds after Naruto, and he was suddenly pressed beneath a clone of his teacher. He turned his head but could see nothing, for his view was blocked out by dozens of Kakashis. Sakura-chan cried out somewhere and the explosives went off.

Naruto's ears rang. The Kakashi clones disappeared in a barrage of 'poofs!' The real Kakashi-sensei was at his side immediately, turning him over and lifting his head.

The blood was rushing from his lips. His chest burned, like someone had set his lungs on fire. He cried out, spraying Kakashi-sensei's masked face with his blood. Sakura-chan pressed down beside him, her fingers on his neck.

"Shit!" Sakura-chan cried out. Naruto was vaguely aware that she was tearing at his jacket, unzipping it and ripping his shirt with the edge of her kunai. He stared up past her, to the storm clouds rolling above them.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye, but could do nothing to warn them. Sai cried out from somewhere to his left, and was thrown clear across the steps, his body coming into Naruto's sight for a brief second. Kakashi-sensei released him and was on his feet, before he too was lifted from his feet and tossed aside by some invisible force.

Naruto's eyes widened. He reached up to grab Sakura-chan, but was too slow. She shrieked and was lifted right from him, her body hovering above him just a moment before she was tossed carelessly down the stairs.

Naruto was breathing hard. He saw black spots swimming before his eyes. The burning in his chest rose from his lungs into the bone, and finally, across his skin. He could see something glowing from above his heart, but could not lift his head to look. His whole body was paralyzed.

A twig snapped from his left. Naruto's eyes darted towards the sound, widening in horror. Moving from the woods that lined the stairs were figures. They moved like zombies, their long arms hanging limply at their side, their steps halted and stuttering. There were three of them and they all looked exactly alike.

They were male, and naked. Their skin was black, like onyx stone. They were smiling a grim smile; their teeth too white to be real. Their hair was long and wild, falling around them to their waists.

But it was their eyes that frightened him. He could only see one eye on each; their hair covering the other. Familiar, red eyes with swirling mitama that focused on him.

"Sha...rin...gan..." he managed to hiss, coughing loudly. More blood splattered across his face, splashing into his eye.

**Naruto!**

He heard Kyuubi, but he sounded so far away now. The closest of these Sharingan wielding devils knelt at his head, leaning over him slowly. That long, mangy hair fell around his face, caressing his cheek. The smell was overpowering and coming from them. The deep decay was nearly too much for him to stomach.

The figure twisted it's smiling mouth, saying his name, though there was no sound to it. He read its lips, his eyes unblinking and filling with tears.

He had never been so frightened.

_Okaa-san..._

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as the hands of this creature lifted towards his face, their fingers brushing his cheek.

_Midoriko-chan..._

The world exploded behind his eyes, and he was vaguely aware of Kyuubi's voice chanting some odd words that made no sense to him.

_Otou...san..._

_Save me..._

_- - - _

Tsunade woke with a start, lifting her head from her desk, looking slowly around the room. She was sure she'd felt a surge of chakra nearby, but now it was gone. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glaring at the empty bottle of sake beside her. She rose from her chair, when the power suddenly cut out. A flash of light from behind her made her jump. She turned to look over her shoulder, scowling at the storm that slowly crept closer and had no doubt knocked the power out to the whole of her village.

She sighed tiredly, turning back to her desk with the idea of finding a candle and set of matches, but froze immediately. Something was in the room with her. She stiffened, her keen eyes peering around the dark room. She narrowed her eyes, scowling at the figure she could just barely make out standing in front of her door.

"State your rank and purpose," she demanded, standing straight and ready.

The figure remained silent for a moment. Lightning flashed again, but he remained mostly in shadow. She caught a glimpse of a white coat, and the regulation uniform of a chuunin or jounin.

It flashed again, and she stiffened, her hand on a kunai before she could think. On either side of the figure were now two, smaller figures. Both wore ANBU standard uniform and masks. She did not have time to process them, for all three were suddenly right in front of her desk.

"State your rank and purpose before I kill all three of you," she said calmly, her eyes fixed on the leader.

The leader did neither. Instead, he said in a long missed and familiar voice; "Where is my son?"

Tsunade's eyes widened then, the kunai falling with a clatter onto the top of her desk. The emergency lights flickered on, casting an eerie green glow across the face and masks of her intruders.

Standing before her, his expression thunderous and hands clenched at his side, was the Yondaime.


	9. Special Chapter One: Takuma's Feelings

The Art of Family

Special Chapter One: Takuma's True Feelings

Day One Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Takuma Kimiko had just started to drift off into what she was sure would be a fitful sleep in her favorite chair, when the door to her small house burst open. She lifted her head, the needlework she'd been working on before her impromptu nap falling from her hands. There stood her daughter, drenched in rain water, holding up the unconscious form of Hatake Kakashi.

Takuma rose, her heart clenching in fear. She motioned for Mai to follow, absently noticing the entrance of Utsuro Go and several of the village men. They made their way through the kitchen and the hall, into the spare room where Takuma had planned to have her "guests" stay.

Kakashi was laid on the bed, pale and unnaturally still. His bare eye was open and staring sightlessly past her, though she was sure he was not dead.

Go came in then, and in his arms was the body of the girl, Sakura. She, too, had her eyes open and lips parted, but was clearly not conscious. Takuma motioned for the man to lay her next to her sensei.

An old man who had once unsuccessfully courted Takuma, named Uruharu Kenji, came in next; carrying the boy, Sai, upon his back. Takuma sighed, and motioned to a spot on the floor next to the bed, as there was no room.

She looked towards the door, expecting someone to come baring Tsunade's boy, but none came. Her brow furrowed. She looked to Mai, who shook her head and would not meet her eyes. Takuma narrowed her eyes, then turned back to Kakashi.

She took his pulse, closing her eyes as she counted the beats. She sighed, then did the same for Sakura, and finally Sai. She rose from beside him, her back creaking and popping uncomfortably.

"They are in a genjutsu," she grumbled, looking to Go and Mai. "Help me wake them."

They nodded. Go knelt next to Sai, while Mai went to Sakura's side. Takuma sat down in the old, spindly chair kept next to the bed, before removing the glove off Kakashi's left hand. She took his hand – ever so warm and callused; like her late husband's – and held it between both of hers. She looked to Go, who nodded, then Mai, who did the same. They ignored the curious faces peering in at them from the open door, and closed their eyes in unison.

It had been many years since Takuma had used chakra, yet she found the flow of it as easy to control now as when she'd been in her prime. She pumped it into her arms, and into her hands, and felt it ease from her into Kakashi's skin. The man jerked once, twice, and finally a third time before taking a deep, gasping breath. Beside him, Sakura did the same, and she could hear Sai coughing from the floor.

Kakashi's eye darted around the room in terror, beads of sweat rolling down his brow. He reached up with his right hand, frantically tearing at his mask until his nose and mouth were revealed. He was breathing hard and long, his eye finally going to Takuma's face.

"Naru...to?" he questioned at last, his skin still very pale and waxy.

Takuma's eyes hardened, the familiar feeling of hatred bubbling up inside of her. "You will have to ask my daughter."

With that, she rose, pushing past the curious onlookers, stomping her way into the kitchen. She sat down at her scrubbed table and stared out her still open front door, watching the storm as it raged on.

She hoped the boy, wherever he was, was suffering.

- - -

Kakashi could not move more than his head and arms. His whole body was aching; like he'd endured weeks of fever. He felt hot and stifled and still could not breathe right. Mai-san sat down beside him, her eyes never once lifting to his face. She stared at his bare hand instead, her expression stony.

"What...happened?" he asked, his voice sounding foreign to him. Sakura groaned beside him, her hand reaching out to his. He felt her fingers squeeze his, and for a moment, was assured.

"It happened very quickly. I just...Naruto-kun was..." Mai-san was babbling, staring hard at that hand, her eyes going wider with every word.

"Mai-san," Kakashi said, getting her at last to look up at his face. She looked terrified. "You were a ninja once. Report it to me as a shinobi."

Mai-san's eyes widened again, but then began to harden. It was clear she was recalling her training. The subtle shaking of her hands; which he had not noticed until now; at last began to calm. She fisted them in her lap and sat up straighter. She stared past him, to the blank wall next to the bedroom window.

"After you went down, it was very chaotic. These creatures came from the woods. Three of them.

"The three went to Naruto-kun. He said something; and though I was too far away to hear it, I believe I know what he said." She paused then, looking down at Kakashi gravely. "'Sharingan', I think."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sha...ringan?"

Her eyes hardened again. "Those...things. They had it; Sharingan. One of them looked down at me for a moment. I saw them. I've seen the Sharingan before, so I know I'm right."

Sakura's hand tightened around his.

"One of them touched Naruto-kun's temples. There was a flash of light, and they disappeared, taking Naruto-kun with them. This is all I saw."

Kakashi shivered as the feeling returned to the rest of his body. He sat up gingerly, never releasing Sakura's hand. Sai was already sitting up on the floor, staring up at him with a blank expression. Sakura continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling; though Kakashi was fairly sure she could move as well.

"What else? Did you hear anything? Sense anything?" he prompted, pushing his forehead protector over his eye to rub both of them. He became aware that his mask was down, but did nothing to cover his face. It just didn't matter to him.

Mai-san's eyes unfocused. She leaned back in her seat. "Yes. I heard movement in the woods. There were others out there; possibly more of those creatures. A dozen or so. They weren't very good at hiding their footsteps."

"Did you feel any chakra?"

She shook her head, her lips tugging down in a scowl. "No. I only felt your chakra, and that of your team. Naruto-kun's chakra disappeared with him, but..."

"But?"

Her eyes widened. "This was odd. There was a...burst of chakra. Not Naruto-kun's; nor anyone elses that I've felt before. It felt...inhuman. Old. It happened just before the creatures took Naruto-kun."

"Inhuman?" Kakashi repeated, licking his lips.

"Kyuubi," Sakura said softly. He looked to her, finding her eyes on him. He nodded slightly to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Sai's hand reached up over the side of the bed, his gloved fingers brushing against Sakura's arm.

"Kyuu...bi?" Mai-san asked, her voice faint. Kakashi looked to her, his brow furrowed. The color had drained from her. Her hand was clapped over her mouth, and she was trembling once again. "Is...is Naruto-kun...?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. Something horrible was going on here. "You...were unaware?"

Mai-san shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh no...I had no...no idea. Naruto-kun is...the container?"

Kakashi looked towards the door. The people there looked puzzled. Clearly they did not know what Kyuubi was.

Mai-san stood up suddenly, pushing past the crowd and out into the front room. He could hear her talking to her mother; her usually gentle voice raising with each word. There was a bang; like someone had knocked over a chair; and a moment later, Takuma came rushing in, as pale and horrified as her daughter.

"Tsunade's boy is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" she asked. Kakashi looked to the remainder his team, who both nodded. After all, there was no reason to hide it now.

"Yes," he said simply.

The room was hushed. Takuma looked faint. Mai lead her gently to the chair she had only moments before occupied.

"Oh heavens, what have I done?" Takuma whispered, staring at the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, splashing onto her hands. "What have I done, bringing that boy here?"

"You...didn't know?" Sakura asked, sitting up. She sounded alarmed. "But I thought that's why you hated Naruto so much!"

Takuma looked up at Sakura, her face still pale, but the hatred had returned. "I knew nothing of the Kyuubi! I only knew one thing – _one_ thing that made me hate that boy!

"Tsunade loves him! And I hate all that that woman loves!"

- - -

A/N: Calling all Fanartists! I'm going to be making an offical "TAF" music video! For it, I need some fanart. I'll be doing some of my own, but I'd be over the moon if you wonderful readers would contribute. Please send all submissions to "echotheinsane at yahoo dot com."

It can be of any scene, any character you want. I really want some of the Family, and Takuma-san, I admit, but I'll take ANYTHING!

Thanks all!


	10. Special Chapter Two: Takuma and the Past

The Art of Family

Special Chapter Two: Takuma and the Past

Day One Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Takuma's chest clenched, her hands shaking hard in her lap. She could not see the girl well; her eyes were still clouded by tears. She breathed and let out an odd sound; something between a sob and snarl, and lowered her head again. She couldn't believe it. None of it.

All of her plans for revenge...all of her fantasies of hurting Tsunade...

All of them were worthless.

"Okaa-san," Mai said softly, her hand brushing against Takuma's shoulder. Takuma snarled again; though it was a weak sound; and jerked from her daughter's touch.

She could feel Kakashi's Sharingan eye upon her. "Put your forehead protector down and I will tell you my story, as well as everything I know about this village."

Kakashi hesitated. She did not look at him, but watched him with her peripheral vision as he lowered the protector over his eye and pulled his mask back over his nose.

"It began nearly thirty years ago, when my only son came to me, asking my opinion on a girl he was interested in." Takuma leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"It was summer. I was in my early forties, and still an active member of the ninja community. Tsunade's name was known to me, though I had not met her..."

- - -

"_Tsunade?" a much younger Takuma Kimiko repeated, blinking at her son._

_He stood straight, his shoulders back and head held high; as if he was reporting for duty. Her son's expression was unreadable, but that was not uncommon of him._

"_Yes," he said, his voice sounding a bit off for some reason. "I met her at the meeting last night. She's so outspoken; so passionate. It's refreshing."_

_Kimiko tapped a finely manicured nail against her chin. "Hmn. I know of her; of course. One of the three legendary Sannin. Her specialty is medical jutsu, correct?"_

_He nodded. "That's why I thought you should meet her. She has interesting ideas about medical ninja and ninja teams."_

_Kimiko's eyes softened. "Yes, I heard about her proposal. It's because of that younger brother of hers, isn't it?"_

His expression clouded. "Nawaki-kun," he said, his voice reverent.

_Kimiko studied her son carefully. He had always been a serious boy; bordering on stoic. It wasn't that he didn't care for others, he just never really knew how to show his love for them. Yet his entire being seemed to be changing; merely from one encounter with this girl called Tsunade. Kimiko's mind was made up. She smiled up at her son. "Well, invite your new friend for supper tonight. I'll make up something special."_

_His shoulders jerked. He looked down at her at last, his eyes a bit wide. "Really?"_

_Kimiko chuckled a bit, bracing her hands on the arms of the old rocking chair as she rose to her feet. She brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders, her eyes crinkling with her smile. "Really. Besides, she has lost all of her family. It won't do to let her waste such a fine evening alone." She winked at her son, waving him towards the walkway, when she froze._

_Her son was smiling. Not just the half-smiles he had given her in the last few years, but a real, joyful smile. He turned on his heel and walked quickly down the garden path._

_Kimiko felt tears prickle the backs of her eyes. Her boy hadn't smiled like that since his father was killed. Her son paused at the end of the path, waving happily back at her. "I'll be back in a little bit, Okaa-san!"_

_She waved back, calling out; "Go and come home safely, Dan!"_

- - -

"You're Dan-san's mother?"

It was Sakura who had spoken. Takuma looked up from her hands, her eyes burning with the first of what she was sure would be many tears. "Yes. I suppose...she...has spoken of him?"

Sakura's expression was clouded; much as Dan's had been when he spoke of Nawaki. She nodded slowly, looking away from Takuma to stare at her own hands.

Takuma narrowed her eyes. "She would have the gall..." She looked towards Kakashi; who was watching her carefully. It was clear he already knew some of her story. "She came to supper. I was taken with her immediately. Tsunade was a quiet girl then; not like the flamboyant woman you know now. She came by nearly everyday after that. We visited her parents' grave on the anniversary of their death. She came to Mai's birthday party. She played music with Aoi. She became a fixture in our lives.

"She was so desperate for a family. I already had two daughters; and seeing as my son was so attached to her, I saw no harm in treating her as one of my own. She was first his friend, but they soon became lovers.

"Despite how I may feel now, I was elated back then..."

- - -

"_I want to marry her."_

_Takuma nearly dropped the dish she had been washing back into the soapy water below. She lowered the rag back into the water, before turning to look at her son. Dan's expression was animated; his eyes wide and sparkling with the purest of love. Takuma felt her heart clench, and tears stung her eyes. "Oh Dan..."_

_  
"Don't you want her for your daughter?" he asked, coming closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. She had never seen him so happy._

"_Of course I do," she said, her voice cracking. "I would love to have Tsunade as part of the family but...do you think she will agree? She's such a free spirit."_

_Dan's smile turned into a grin. Her heart jumped again. Oh to see him so obviously thrilled – it was all she'd ever wished for and more. "I think I can convince her. So, do you agree? Will you be all right with the match?"_

"_All right?" she repeated, clasping her hand over her heart. "My son, I will be overjoyed!"_

_  
Dan laughed then; a boisterous; beautiful sound so much like her late husband's that it made her heart ache. He dropped his hands to her waist, lifting her easily into the air before pulling her down in a bone crushing hug. He released her after a moment, digging around his collar for something. "I'll ask her after this mission. And look – she's already given me a token of her love!" He at last pulled a necklace from beneath his vest, beaming proudly at his mother._

_Takuma felt her throat close. Her fingers shook as she reached out, touching the necklace she'd so often seen in her youth. "Oh, it's the First's necklace..."_

"You recognize it?" he asked excitedly, smiling proudly. "She said it would help me achieve my dream of being Hokage one day."

_Takuma smiled, nodding gently. "Oh yes. The Second wore it as well. How he loved his elder brother...oh Dan, she really must love you. I give you my blessings, as I'm sure your father would as well. Ask her as soon as you can!"_

_Dan laughed again, hugging her once more. Takuma couldn't remember the last time he'd been so affectionate. "I will! Oh mother, I will! You'll have beautiful grandchildren within the next year or two, I promise!"_

_Takuma laughed, hugging her son close. Everything was perfect. Or it would be soon, she hoped._

_- - -_

"Of course, I was so very wrong," Takuma said with a bitter, short lived laugh. "My son died on that mission. Tsunade came to me herself; still covered in his blood. I held her as she cried. I cried with her.

"I didn't hate her then; I couldn't. No, not even after she couldn't save my son. She was not a god; I understood. I did not blame the team that went with my husband on his final mission; I could not blame Tsunade.

"She blamed herself enough. I saw her a few times before she left; pale and gaunt, unable to lift her head. She was broken. I tried to reach out to her, but she was beyond my help." Takuma licked her lips. "Mai, get me a glass of water, will you?" Her daughter nodded and went out into the kitchen.

"If not because of Dan-san's death, why do you dislike Tsunade-san so much?" the boy, Sai, spoke up at last. Takuma was struck how much like her son he sounded. His voice was laced with hidden concern; just as Dan's had been before he met that woman. She stared hard at him a moment; but he seemed unaffected.

"Because she was given a chance to make amends." Takuma's eyes narrowed. "How could I not hate someone so...shameful."

Here Kakashi seemed uncomfortable. Takuma narrowed her eyes, smirking bitterly at him. "So you know the rest of the story as well, Hatake?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I know some of it."

Takuma let out a scoff. "Yes, I suppose you would. Did you hear it from your father then?" Kakashi said nothing. Takuma snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I shall tell you what I know."

"Years passed. I was still grieving the loss of Dan, but I had my daughters; Aoi and Mai; to keep me company."

"Mai was unmarried, and remained with me; while Aoi lived with her husband and their child a few blocks from us.

"Aoi and her husband, Shin, were already jounin level ninja; while Mai was only a chuunin. Ah, thank you Mai." She paused then, taking a sip of the water her daughter had brought. Mai's expression was cold, though her jaw was working as she ground her teeth together. Takuma paid it no mind; for she knew that this was all a sore spot for her daughter.

"Aoi had a child; a daughter. One day, her daughter began to complain of stomach pains and a high fever. That very day, over half of the village fell ill with similar symptoms. Even the animals became ill. Sandaime; who I was still an acting guard of; also became sick. I, too, was affected. In a matter of hours, most of Konoha was incapacitated.

"Aoi, Shin, and their teammate; Hatake Sakumo, were out on a mission at the time of the sickness. When they received word of it, your father," she glowered at Kakashi, "instantly suspected an agent of Konoha's enemies had somehow poisoned us. The immediately returned to Konoha, and waited outside the gates for instructions.

"It was the belief of the Third and his council that only a great medic-nin like Tsunade might be able to cure the village. Aoi was still in contact with Tsunade; something even I was unaware of. When I told Sarutobi of this, he gave the order that Aoi and her team would go out, find Tsunade, and see if she could do anything to save Konoha. He sent along the carcass of an infected animal; who medical ninja had frozen and sealed so it would not infect the team.

"Their journey was made successfully, with only a few, minor skirmishes. Aoi found Tsunade, and begged her assistance. Tsunade refused at first, claiming that she had nothing more to do with Konoha. It took the better part of a day to convince that woman to help. Sakumo claimed it was Aoi's passionate begging for the life of her daughter that at last moved Tsunade. I do not know whether to believe that, even now.

"Tsunade worked on the animal, discovering the poison behind it. It was a bacteria strain so small and seemingly insignificant, the best minds of Konoha had dismissed it. She created the cure within hours. Konoha was saved...or it should have been."

Here she paused again, looking coolly at Hatake. He would not meet her eyes, but stared listlessly at her feet instead. "Yes. Your father's mistake. The one that caused him to take his life."

Sakura and Sai immediately looked at Kakashi. Sakura's expression was one of horror and disbelief, while Sai merely looked curious. Kakashi did not acknowledge their stares.

"The bacteria had come from Suna. One of their brilliant medics had discovered the bacteria in a cave in one of their many desert areas, and turned into a biological weapon they were sure would not be discovered. When they caught wind that the almighty Tsunade had found a cure, they sent teams of ninja out to destroy the carriers of that cure.

"Aoi pleaded with Tsunade to return with them, but Tsunade's cowardice kept her from budging. She refused, and turned away from my daughter; who had been her friend and sister for so many years. Broken hearted, Aoi, Shin, and Sakumo left Tsunade in the rundown village they found her in.

"They did not make it far. They were attacked by the agents of Suna who had come for the cure. Aoi was injured; as was Shin; but Sakumo remained unscathed. Aoi and Shin tried to convince Sakumo to return to Konoha without them; for he was not only uninjured; but the fastest runner among them.

"Sakumo refused, saying he would not leave behind his team. At last, in the midst of the fight, Sakumo relented. Aoi told him to hug her daughter, and Shin bade him good-bye. Sakumo managed to escape from the Suna agents, but his conscience would not allow him to go far.

"He told me, much later, that he had underestimated the power of the Suna bacteria. The team had sent word to the medics of Konoha on the origin of the bacteria and what it was. He thought for sure by that point that Konoha had found some way to slow it's progression. He thought he had time to go back and save his friends. He had no idea the agents of Suna had intercepted his message.

"He turned back. He went to Aoi and Shin, but was too late. Shin was dead, and Aoi was dying. He put her on his back, and ran home as quickly as he could; but her weight slowed him down. Between the rescue and the task of carrying her, he lost over a day of travel time.

"When they came to the gates of Konoha, all was silent. Sakumo said it was like a ghost town.

"They went to Hokage tower, and were greeted with the grim news that over half the population of Konoha had already perished. Horrified, Sakumo gave over the antidote, while medic ninja took charge of Aoi.

"She died a few hours later, holding Sakumo's hand. He told me her last words; words that haunted him until he took his own life:

"_You should have left us. You should have gone back to Konoha. You're a ninja. Oh Sakumo..."_

Takuma closed her eyes and sighed. The story was old, and the pain still bitter. "Sakumo was like a son to me. He committed suicide within the month. It drove him mad. First I lost my husband, then my son, then my daughter, then a boy I had known since his childhood. I had enough of ninja and the way of the ninja."

She snarled, rubbing her hands over her face. "I left. Some of the people followed me. Mai stayed behind, for she had found love at last. She, with her new husband, raised Aoi's daughter. Mai has never held any of this against Tsunade...but I...I could not help it.

"I forgave her for being unable to save my son. But because she was stubborn...because she chose to stay behind...my Aoi..." She began to shake again, her hands trembling over her face. "They begged her to come back. They begged and begged, and still she refused. Had she gone along, she could have helped them. The strength of the legendary Tsunade is well known. She could have helped them! Shin might have lived! Aoi might have lived! Sakumo never would have had to go back...he never would have committed suicide!"

She looked up, baring her yellowed teeth, her eyes full of bitter tears, her hair messed and matted to her brow with sweat. "How can I not hate her? Her utter disregard for the welfare of her village...her dismissal of my daughter's pleas! That woman is the devil!"

She felt Mai's hand upon her back, and shrugged away from it. She did not wish to be touched. She took a deep breath, and licked her lips. "I came here. I helped build this village. But the temple...the temple was here long before Tsukene Mura was ever even conceived.

"That temple...up on the hill...it's a burial ground. Beneath it is a man, who has long since been dead, but one we can never forget.

"Up there, is the body of Uchiha Madara."

_- - -_

A/N: Okay, I swear, I had all this planned long before the new chapters of the manga! I had planned on Uchiha Madara being in this story (I shan't say how much) since Kyuubi mentioned him during that whole encounter with Sasuke. His role in this (dead guy as he is) will be better revealed in coming chapters, but I will tell you, it's sort of like what's happened in the manga. But only sorta. There are some big differences.

Just a reminder: This story is INSANELY A/U. I mean, duh. I just don't want people wigging out on me for some reason or another. I picked the name "Takuma" for Dan and his family, as the voice actor who plays Dan in the anime happens to carry the name "Takuma." I was wondering if anyone would catch that, but oh well.

Next chapter: Tsunade and the Family. I promise. We're about to come to the end of the Takuma Specials.


	11. Chapter Eight: The Family Broken

The Art of Family

Chapter Eight: The Family Broken

Day One Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

The thunder was deafening. Lightning blurred the green glow of the emergency lights, casting deep shadows around the Hokage and her unexpected visitors. Outside her door, she could hear people moving about, talking. They were just a scream away.

But Tsunade did not scream. Instead, she narrowed her eyes, and did what she any trained ninja worth their salt would do – she evaluated the situation and gained all the knowledge she could in the briefest amount of time.

It seemed, for all her senses could tell her, that Kazama Arashi was indeed standing before her, as he had been in life. The chakra that came from him was undoubtedly his. She could feel it coming from him in waves.

The face and figure were correct, with subtle differences. This man was older than the Fourth had been at the time of his death; as if he'd never died but merely continued to age and change naturally. This is how the Yondaime Hokage would have looked, had he lived. The thought made Tsunade's heart ache, but she did not allow her emotions to show, nor influence her next move.

Beneath his eyes – eyes so much like Naruto's – was a building fury. She could see the edges of that anger around his mouth. "Tsunade-hime," he began again, leaning his hands on the desk – they were shaking a bit, "where did you send Naruto?"

She moved quickly, her hand on the kunai before this Arashi-impostor could blink. She jumped over her desk, her knees knocking into his chest. The man fell back onto the carpet, a gush of breath pushed out of him by her weight. She knelt on his chest, the kunai at his throat. Her eyes widened; for a moment, the man's form seemed to shimmer.

"Genjutsu?" she growled, pressing the kunai harder into his flesh. He wasn't real. He couldn't be. She looked him over critically. The air around him seemed to glow a bit. This had to be a genjutsu of some kind. There was no other explanation.

He opened his eyes – too much like Naruto's; how those eyes hurt her – and looked coolly up at her. "I am a genjutsu. Naruto created me."

"And me," a soft, feminine voice said directly behind her. Tsunade's eyes narrowed a fraction, for now she felt the tip of the kunai at her temple. She did not turn to face the woman silently threatening her, but focused instead on the man below her.

"Explain," she commanded, the kunai glittering dangerously in the green lights that flickered above them.

"Some three days ago," he began, his voice monotone, "Naruto used a forbidden genjutsu – Kazoku no Jutsu is it's name. In doing so, he summoned the souls of his family.

"Our bodies were made from his Kage Bunshins," he continued. "We lived with him. We ate meals with him. We loved him. We were at first unaware of what we were. As time went on, we began to remember our last days. Each time Naruto summoned us, we became more and more aware that we were not real.

"You sent Naruto on a mission. Though he is not here – and though we are not currently inhabiting the bodies of his Kage Bunshins – we have been summoned." Here his expression and voice took on an uncertain quality. "We were summoned by...something."

"Tell me where my child is," the woman behind Tsunade hissed, her voice right at Tsunade's ear now. She looked at the woman from the corner of her eye, taking in the black and red bear ANBU mask.

"Uzumaki Ayaka," she greeted, narrowing her eyes, then looking back to Arashi. "I don't believe any of this."

Arashi's expression did not change. "I don't blame you. But that will not stop us from finding Naruto. You cannot stop us. He has called to us, and we will go."

"Do what you must to prove we exist," the Bear ANBU – Ayaka – said, the kunai still at Tsunade's temple. "But do it quickly."

Tsunade lifted the kunai from Arashi's neck. The kunai at her temple was removed and she stood, watching with a scowl as Arashi rose to his feet. She glanced quickly from him to Ayaka.

The mask she wore was a familiar one. It was solid black; but for the red lining around the eyes, mouth, and ears of it. It's white teeth were stained red, as if with blood. It had been retired with Ayaka's death, along with her weapons pouch, and jounin vest – all of which this genjutsu woman now wore. Tsunade was sure the set was still in the vault under Hokage Tower, where all the masks and gear of those ANBU who died in service were kept.

She looked to the third member of this odd trio, narrowing her eyes. He was solid; lacking the unearthly glow of his comrades.

His hair was white, and pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore the same, jounin-class uniform as the other two. His weapons pouch was on his left leg; meaning he was left handed. He wore a white owl's mask, with a black beak and black lining around the eyes. His form, the way he held himself (for she was sure this ANBU was a male), were all familiar to her.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

The ANBU lifted a black gloved hand to that mask and pulled it off. Strands of hair fell into his saddened black eyes; which she was used to seeing upturned like a fox's.

"Mattaku Shiro," she greeted coolly, somehow unsurprised to see him there. "How are you mixed up in all of this?"

The man blinked slowly, looking towards the Yondaime and his wife. "Ayaka-chan and Arashi-dono were and always will be my friends. I will follow them into the depths of Hell; as I promised."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Then you believe they are who they claim to be?"

Shiro-kun looked from the pair to her, nodding once. "I know they are, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade walked around behind her desk, taking her seat. She steepled her fingers under her chin and scowled at the three.

"Tell me everything."

- - -

The first thing Arashi felt was pain. Red, hot pain that shot through him and made his back arch in agony. He could not breathe for it. His lungs burned and ached and would not suck in breath for several seconds.

He could hear screaming – he could hear Midoriko screaming. The sound made his blood run cold, yet he could not move, but to writhe under the pressure of it. His heart rate was unsteady; halting. His stomach rolled and turned, and for a horrifying moment, Arashi was sure he would throw up and choke on his own vomit.

From his head to his feet, the pain raced throughout him. He trembled and seized for moments uncounted, barely avoiding biting his tongue.

**Naruto is in danger.**

The voice was familiar, but in a faint, almost forgotten way. The blinding pain was banished from him at once; though his body still burned and ached in ways he'd never felt before. He tried to open his eyes slowly, hissing through his teeth at the way the paling light made him hurt. It took him a moment to adjust to the sensation, before he could fully open his eyes. He was on the Family Room floor, staring up at the old cracked ceiling. He breathed hard, his limbs so very heavy.

He felt as if he'd run for seven days straight, without rest, water, or food. His muscles all felt stretched and leaden. The simple task of raising his hand caused pain to shoot up his arm and into his shoulders.

He heard a moan beside him. He forced his head to turn, his vision blackening with the motion. Pain shot through his shoulders and neck, making his head swim.

Ayaka was beside him, her elbows pressing against the floor as she struggled to sit up. "Midoriko-chan, Midoriko-chan," she was chanting, pushing with all her might, her expression twisted in agony. Arashi felt his heart clench and twist in his chest, watching his wife struggle so.

She sat up at last, panting under the excursion. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the pain, her hands fisted against the carpet. She gave a hiss of preparation, and began to push up to her feet. She cried out, her knees bent and hands braced against the carpet, before she collapsed to the floor again.

"Ayaka," he managed; though speaking made his throat ache and burn. It felt like his throat was...new. Unused. As if he'd never spoken before.

"Arashi..." Ayaka panted, "Midoriko-chan is screaming." She began to move again. He could hear Midoriko calling out to them from the hall. She sounded so frightened.

He braced his hands into the carpet, trying to pull them up so he could lift himself from the carpet. He gagged on the pain, his arms going limp at his side. He didn't know how Ayaka had managed to move before. He couldn't so much as twitch without wanting to faint.

The screaming went suddenly and totally silent. His heart rose up into his throat.

"Midoriko!" Ayaka screamed, her voice hoarse. She was pushing herself up again, until she was at last sitting. She rolled onto her knees, and began to crawl towards the hall. Arashi licked his dry lips, and pushed.

He let out a cry. He couldn't help it. It was as if his entire body was rebelling against him.

"**Because this isn't your body."**

It was that voice again. Arashi started, frozen on his hands and knees. He stared straight ahead, his eyes wide.

Ayaka had frozen as well, her hand on the wall, tears filling her eyes.

Midoriko stood before them, her small form encased in a deep red chakra. Her eyes were endlessly white, glowing against the dark of the apartment. Lightning lit the room, and Arashi choked. The shadow cast behind her was not her own, but that of the nine tails fox demon.

"Kyuubi no Youko," he whispered. Ayaka let out a horrible sound; not quite a sob, not quite a scream; but something in between.

"**Hmn."** Midoriko's mouth moved, but the voice that came from it was no doubt that of the Kyuubi. It was...surreal. "**Kazama Arashi. Your son – my vessel – is in danger. He is unconscious, and in the clutches of something even this Kyuubi cannot stop.**

"**I have created bodies for you and your wife. They will not last long. You must find other forms to inhabit. My chakra is strained as it is. This form will soon disappear.**

"**Before your forms dissolve as well, go to Tsunade. That old woman will tell you where he is. Save Naruto. Save us both." **Midoriko's – Kyuubi's – eyes narrowed. "**You owe me that much, **_**Yondaime-sama."**_

Midoriko blinked, the white bleeding from her eyes. For a moment, that odd red chakra remained around her, before it too dispelled. When the lightning flashed again, the shadow she cast was her own.

"Otou-san..." she whispered, before her little legs went out from under her. She let out a sigh, and crumpled to the ground, still and silent.

"Midoriko!" Ayaka cried, lunging across the carpet to embrace her child. Arashi could move easily now as well, the pain completely gone. He scrambled to his feet, running the short distance to the remainder of his family, sinking down beside them. "Midoriko-chan! Midoriko-chan!" Ayaka continued to cry, hugging her child close and rocking her back and forth.

Midoriko opened her eyes slowly, a dazed smile touching her lips. "It's so warm...Okaa-san's heart beat." Ayaka forced a smile, kissing her daughter's temple.

"Midoriko," Arashi said, his voice choked and small. He reached up with trembling hands, touching her cheek, and she smiled at him.

"Otou-san's hand is so strong," she said, her voice growing softer. "That strength will surely bring Nii-san home. And then...we'll all celebrate Midoriko's birthday, right?"

"Of course," he said, tears stinging his eyes. His daughter smiled, her eyes closing.

"I look forward to it, Otou-san, Okaa-san."

Ayaka let out that terrible sound again, and Midoriko went still.

Arashi stared down at this child – his child – that was no more real than he, and felt something break within him.

She was so very small. Her body fit into his arms so easily. Ayaka just sat there, staring blankly into space, her face tear streaked and pale. He carried Midoriko to the couch, laying her gently on it. He crouched beside her, crossing her hands over her stomach, his fingers lingering on hers for a moment.

She was smiling.

Arashi looked numbly around the room, finding her stuffed bear at his knee. He lifted it, staring at it a moment, before he tucked it into the crook of her elbow. Behind him, Ayaka began to stir.

"She wasn't really our daughter," Ayaka said, her voice cracking and sounding ever so fragile. "So why...why does it hurt like this?"

Arashi stared down at Midoriko. Her skin was already beginning to pale.

"I remember giving birth to her," Ayaka continued. "I remember her first word, her first step. But those...those memories aren't real. None of them are. We're...dead. All of us are just...dead."

Her lips were still pink, though. Her hair was still in those pigtails. She looked like she was sleeping.

"We have to save Naruto," Arashi said, his own voice foreign to his ears. "Midoriko...for Midoriko, too. We have to save him. Save Naruto."

Ayaka's breath stuttered. He could hear her crying silently. He could not tear his eyes away from Midoriko's face.

It was too familiar – this sight. It was too much to bare. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He lost someone precious to him again.

He would not lose Naruto as well.

- - -

They donned their old uniforms – or genjutsu created facsimiles of them – and left Midoriko on the couch. Her figure was already starting to fade away, but they could not wait with her. It was time for them to save their son.

Ayaka remained silent during their race through the village. She had since stopped crying, but seemed to be too grieved to speak. Arashi did not blame her, for he found it hard to speak as well.

There was nothing left to say.

They came across Mattaku Shiro halfway between their home – Naruto's home; "their home" was just another lie; another illusion – and Hokage Tower. He was already in uniform; his white mask glittering in the rain.

"Arashi-dono, Ayaka-chan, it's been awhile," he said. His voice was deeper than Arashi remembered, but it had been many years since he'd seen the man.

"Shiro-kun," Ayaka at last spoke. Her voice was still strained. Her fingers trembled as she loosened her mask and pulled it down from her face.

Shiro looked from him to Ayaka, pulling the mask from his face. His eyes were open, and expression conflicted. "How did we meet?" he asked, his voice cold and expression suddenly steely.

Ayaka's eyes widened, her hands clasping her own ANBU mask to her chest. "You fell out of a tree. I called you an idiot and asked how you ever expected to be a ninja if you couldn't even climb a tree right."

Shiro's eyes softened, and he smiled a bit. "You were so cute when you were angry."

Ayaka smiled a little; her eyes welling with tears again. "Shiro-kun..." she began, taking a halting step towards him. Arashi grabbed her arm, suspicious of this meeting between old friends.

"What did I say to you the first time we met?" Arashi asked, his eyes narrowing.

Shiro looked at him, his expression a bit dazed. "You said, "It's nice to meet you, Ghost-san. Do you have any cookies?" I told you I didn't have any cookies. You were...disappointed."

Arashi's grip lightened on Ayaka's hand, but he did not release her. "So you are Mattaku Shiro. But how did you know to meet us?"

Shiro looked uncomfortable then. He shifted his weight, licking his lips. "I used..._it._ My family's secret." Arashi sucked in a breath, looking to Ayaka, who looked just as shocked.

"Shin no Hoyou. Our bloodline limit."

- - -

It was storming outside, and Mattaku Shiro felt uneasy. He sat in the parlor of his apartment behind his shop, his closed eyes crinkled with worry. The air felt charged; unnatural. His skin prickled and he couldn't get comfortable no matter what position he sat in.

Shiro rose up and paced the room, looking out the window and into the storm, only to turn back and look at the wardrobe across the room, where his past was kept.

He felt drawn to it; his fingers itched to open it. He hadn't looked in there for many, many years.

Yet now he stood before it, his hand on the gold knob, turning it. His breath was coming in quick spurts, and he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. This was...exhilarating.

He pulled the doors open, and instantly smelt _her._

He squeezed his eyes tight shut, breathing deeply. A fond smile turned the corner of his lips. He reached in blindly, his fingers brushing over the sleeve of his old ANBU uniform. Every movement of air brought the smell of perfume to him, comforting him.

He opened his eyes, his whole being softening as he reached past the uniform to a box full of memories. He plucked a photo from it, his smile widening as he studied it.

It was their genin photo. Their sensei stood behind them, giving a smug smirk. An eleven year old Ayaka-chan stood beside an equally young Shiro; her arm looped with his. Their third member; a boy named Uchiha Aitou, had his arm around Shiro's shoulder. They were all happy, and smiling, and so very young.

The smile slid from his face. Aitou had been killed on a mission when they were fifteen. He had never achieved the Sharingan. Shiro could still remember the way his blood felt on his hands.

Sensei had been killed on a mission with her team. He remembered the feeling of utter disbelief that someone as bright and strong as Sensei could have died in such a way.

Ayaka-chan he had lost to the Kyuubi. Arashi-dono as well.

Shiro had no one. He had no family, no friends.

Shiro was alone.

He lifted a small, stuffed dog from the box. It had been Ayaka-chan's. She had given it to him when they were small children; before they were assigned to the same team. "To keep you company when you're lonely," she had told him.

Shiro hugged the dog close, smiling sadly down at it's one eye and tore muzzle. It was one of his most prized possessions.

It was then that he felt it. A surge so powerful, it made him stumble. He landed hard on his backside, staring straight ahead in horror.

The chakra flare – it belonged to the Kyuubi no Youko. For one, horrible moment, he was sure Naruto-kun had lost control, but then it was gone, as quick as it had come. It was impossible for such a surge to have simply...disappeared, yet it had.

Shiro was panting, his chest constricted. The very air around him felt heavier. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he had to alert Godaime-sama.

He was on his feet, putting the photo and dog away as quickly as his shaking hands could, when yet another chakra surge froze him to the bone.

"It can't be..." he whispered, his eyes blurring. He felt...them. His most precious people. Their chakra was there and alive and so very strong. Stronger than it had been in life.

"Ayaka-chan...Arashi-dono...how is this possible?"

He turned slowly, looking out the window. The sky lit with the raging storm. They were out there, for sure.

Shiro, who had always been chakra-sensitive, was sure of what he felt. The chakra surge was fading slowly away, but he was sure it was them. Somehow.

He licked his dry lips, his fox-eyes open and alert. He clutched his chest, looking around the room in a panic.

He had to do...something. He had to be sure before he could go to Hokage-sama.

He had to use..._that._

Shiro shivered, suddenly very cold. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, starting at the chill in his fingers. His extremities were like ice. The room was cooling with every breath he took. The Bloodline Limit had already begun; brought about by his subconscious will to find the truth.

Shiro sighed, watching his breath puff out in a white fog. The window began to ice over; though it was warm outside. He sank down into the lotus position, closing his eyes, ignoring his surroundings.

"Shin no Hoyou!" he called, making the seals quickly, before opening his eyes.

It was not his apartment that he saw; but the inside of another apartment. He was floating near the ceiling, looking down on the slightly fuzzy forms of Ayaka-chan, Arashi-dono, and a small child they were clutching to them. He stared hard at them, tracing the path of their chakra through their...bodies.

But they had no bodies. He could see right through them; like ghosts. It was clear to him that they were genjutsu-made. Though how they existed in such a matter, he could not comprehend. He could see the chakra-lines pulsing in each of them; but it was odd. They had two sets of chakra lines; their own, and another, darker line. It was foreign to them and stuck out like a sore thumb. Shiro was sure this was what was sustaining them, though he could not comprehend how.

The genjutsu-child was dying. Her chakra – for she along side the dark chakra, she had unique chakra; like a real child – was fading. Her heart was slowing, her breathing was halting. She would be dead in seconds. He could not hear what they were saying – for this technique was a "seeing" technique and nothing more – but he could read her lips.

She seemed like such a sweet thing. He felt a pang as she passed, and his heart ached as Ayaka and Arashi grieved.

But he remained aloof. The Bloodline Limit allowed him to remained apart from his own pain. He could analyze without emotion. So that is what he did; he analyzed the situation and the facts before him.

Ayaka was Ayaka. Arashi was Arashi. They had no bodies – they were simply souls. But how they were there; being powered by some unknown genjutsu; he could not imagine. The truth – so clear, and so very obvious – was that they were who they looked, felt, and appeared to be.

Shiro's heart pounded. His friends were...real.

He snapped out of the jutsu, gasping for breath. He was on his side, staring at the space underneath his wardrobe, blood dripping into a small pool beside his mouth. His eyes hurt; his vision was dimmed. He couldn't breathe properly, and he knew he had been dead.

This was the price of the Shin no Hoyou. Each time a member of the Mattaku family "Embraced the Truth", they lost one year off of their lives. Their bodies were wracked with injuries, their internal organs were bruised, their blood was thinned.

For Ayaka-chan, Shiro had lost two years of his life. This made the third.

He licked his lips, sitting up slowly and rubbing his hand over his mouth. He stared at the blood that smeared over his palm.

It was worth it.

He rose shakily, barely noticing that the room had returned to it's proper temperature, his feet unsteady. His feet shuffled as he stumbled to the wardrobe. He opened it slowly, panting as he retrieved the mask and uniform that once made up his entire world.

It took him a bit longer than he would have liked to change and get ready, but he was out the door within minutes.

He followed the feeling of the chakra – they were on the move; no doubt on the way to see the Hokage – and met them midway.

He watched as Ayaka removed her mask, and his once-broken heart began to beat whole again.

- - -

A/N: Okay, I killed Special Chapter 3. Not for good – I just moved it to a later chapter. This fits better.

Yes, Mattaku Shiro is more than just a one-time use character. He's Ayaka-chan's dear friend.

About Midoriko-chan...gomen! (hangs head in sorrow) It had to be done.


	12. Chapter Nine: Yondaime's Request

The Art of Family

Chapter Nine: Yondaime's Request

Day One Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

It was very dark, and very cold.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding and eyes stinging. He could hear water dripping somewhere far away. His breath echoed; as if in a vast expanse of space.

His mouth was terribly dry. He gulped, listening to that terrible sound of water. It was taunting him; reminding him of his thirst.

He tried to move, but his body was too heavy. He could barely muster the energy to blink. He still tasted blood, and wondered if he was still covered in it.

Something moved in the darkness. He tried to look towards the sound – cloth rubbing against its self – but still could not. His whole body hurt.

Cool fingers brushed his cheek. Naruto jerked, his eyes glancing wildly in the dark. He could see a figure; small and trembling; at his side. The dark was too encompassing for even his enhanced sight to make out more than the shivering figure.

"Who are you?" he managed to say, grimacing at the pain the words brought. His throat burned and itched with each syllable.

"Rin," the child said, his or her voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto licked his dry lips, tasting blood again. He twitched his hand and groaned. The smallest movement brought tremendous pain throughout his body.

"Don't move, Naruto-nii-san," the little one said a bit louder – Naruto was fairly sure Rin was a boy now. "You're injured."

"How did we get here?" Naruto asked, coughing a bit.

A damp rag was pressed against his lips. Naruto groaned, lapping at the water that was squeezed into his greedy mouth. "Slowly, Naruto-nii-san."

Rin's free hand brushed through Naruto's hair lazily. The little boy sighed, his breath tickling Naruto's brow.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-nii-san. You shouldn't be involved in this," Rin said after some silence.

"Rin, tell me what's going on? Why can't I move?" Naruto tried once again to move his hand, his vision blasting white with pain.

"Please remain still," Rin said, leaning close to Naruto's ear. His voice was shaking. "They aren't going to let you move."

"They?" Naruto asked, his breath brushing Rin's cheek, repelling back onto his own face.

Rin hesitated. He was close enough now that Naruto could now see a bit more of him. He was so ordinary looking. Light brown or maybe blond hair, with a sad expression, and plump cheeks. But his eyes...his eyes...

Naruto gazed up at the boy in horror.

"The Uchiha ghosts," Rin whispered, the boy's sharingan eyes swirling slowly above him.

- - -

Tsunade closed her eyes, her heart doing odd twists in her chest. The trio was standing before her desk, watching her imploringly.

She wondered how she missed it...Naruto's loneliness. Her eyes opened slowly, her sight wavering a little. To go through so much, just to create a family...

_I knew he was hurting...but I thought...the pain had eased._

_I'm such a fool._

She looked up at Ayaka, who had removed her mask. The woman's expression was stony, but the grief of losing her daughter – real or not – was lurking behind her eyes. Tsunade's lips tugged down. There was so much she wanted to say, yet knew she could not.

If they were to save Naruto, the grief would have to wait.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked at last, lightning casting shadows over her anxious face as her gaze slipped to Arashi. The former Hokage was ramrod straight, staring at her with such agony.

"We need...bodies. To inhabit," he said, the words curling from his mouth. His distaste was evident with each one. "Living bodies."

"Hosts," Ayaka concluded without hesitation as a loud clap of thunder shook the window behind the Hokage's desk. Tsunade looked to the woman. Clearly no amount of distaste could sway her.

"Why living bodies?" Tsunade asked.

Arashi looked to Ayaka briefly. She nodded, and he began; "When a body dies, the chakra lines began to degrade. Even if you gave us corpses that had been dead only minutes, it would not be as...effective. The chakra lines would most likely block under the foreign influences. We may be able to manipulate them for a little while, but not nearly long enough. We need living forms...living beings. The dead are of no...use to us," he trailed off. His hands were clenched tightly at his side. Tsunade sighed, dropping her chin into her hand as she examined the worried parents before her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to ask for volunteers."

Arashi's eyes slowly widened, a hint of a smile upon his lips.

"I will gladly host your wife. I'll contact Jiraiya. I'm sure he would be happy to –" she began, rising slowly.

"No," Arashi cut in, catching her eye. "You are Hokage. You cannot leave the village. You can't "loan" your body to us. That is something we are firm on. Do not call for Jiraiya-sensei, either. Not for this. If he is to return to Konoha, it cannot be for us."

Tsunade scowled, looking between the pair. "Naruto is an important person to me; and to Jiraiya. I will do whatever I have to, if it means his safe return. The two of us are the strongest ninja in this village," she reminded, holding her head high. "Ayaka, I will host you."

Naruto's mother stared hard at her, before her expression softened. "Tsunade-sama..." she said, her smile gentle.

"No," Arashi said again, looking directly at Tsunade. "I thank you for loving our son. But no. He would not want Konoha in danger. He would want you, and Jiraiya-sensei, to protect Konoha above all else."

Tsunade clenched her fists at her side. Did they really think that she cared what the brat would want? Did they really think that mattered to her? Frustrated, Tsunade growled; "Naruto is my most important –"

"Tsunade-sama," a voice called through the door. They all looked to the opening door in unison, Arashi and Ayaka falling into defensive positions.

Shizune walked in, her eyes hard as she looked between Tsunade and the others. Strode confidently forward, until she was at last between the former Hokage and the current. Shiro closed the door behind her, his black eyes fixed on her.

"Shizune," Tsunade greeted, alarmed at Shizune's presence, "what are you doing?" She had a horrible feeling about her attendant's sudden appearance.

Shizune's face was set with cold determination. She was hugging a file to her chest, her back ever straight and jaw set. She looked from Tsunade, to the confused face of the Fourth.

"I heard it. Everything," she began, clenching the file in her small, white hands. "I'll do it. I'll host Ayaka-sama."

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked in warning.

Shizune pushed her shoulders back, looking at Tsunade with a calculated coldness. "I am a ninja of Konoha and...Naruto-kun's friend. I would be most honored, Ayaka-sama." She turned her attention back to Ayaka, bowing deeply.

"Shizune, no," Tsunade said, her heart fluttering dangerously in her chest. "You're too close to this whole thing. I cannot send you to Tsukene Mura. I _will_ not send you."

"But it will just be my body, right?" Shizune said, rising from her bow, looking to the wife of the former Hokage. "Right, Ayaka-sama?"

Ayaka and Arashi shared a glance. "We don't know. You may go into a "sleep" with me inside of you. You may be entirely conscience. This is...new to us, as well."

"Either way, it'll be fine," Shizune argued, her face coloring as she continued. "I want to save Naruto-kun, and Tsukene Mura." She looked almost pleadingly from Arashi to Ayaka, to Shiro, and finally, to Tsunade. "I want to do this. I need to."

"But Shizune..." Tsunade started, trailing off, uncertain.

"It's all right, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, her voice strong. She turned her attention back to Arashi. "Also, I think I know who would be best suited for you, Yondaime-sama."

Arashi looked at her, his eyebrows raising into his hair.

"Here," Shizune said, handing Arashi the file.

Arashi looked up from the file after scanning over it, his brow furrowed. "Umino...Iruka?"

- - -

He had been dozing, listening to the deep claps of thunder that made the walls of his modest apartment tremble. The book he'd been reading by lamplight lay forgotten in his lap, his hand still curled around it, his chin resting on his collar.

He would have continued his pleasant, unexpected nap, were it not for the knock at his door. Umino Iruka looked up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned. He glanced at his clock, finding that it was only an hour after sunset. He looked out the window briefly, a bit surprised at the total darkness that shrouded Konoha.

The knock came again and Iruka rose. The knocking continued; rapid and urgent. Iruka's brow knit, and he opened his door slowly. "Ye...s...?" he asked, his eyes widening slowly.

Standing at his doorstep, drenched in rain water and scowling, was the Hokage.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" he sputtered, coughing in surprise as he flung his door completely open. "Please! Come in out of the rain!"

The Hokage snorted, sending the strands of blond hair that dared to hang in her face back into the rightful spots as she entered.

Two masked ANBU, a cloaked man, and Shizune followed after her. Iruka stared at the odd group with total incomprehension. He shook his head, waking himself from his confusion-induced stupor and rushed to his kitchen.

"Please, sit by the fire and warm yourselves! I'll make us some tea," he called, putting the kettle on.

"No time for that, Iruka," Tsunade called, her voice commanding. "Get back in here."

"R-Right!" Iruka responded, running out of the kitchen, forgetting all about the kettle.

He returned to his sitting room, where his...unusual guests stood waiting. The were gathered around the fire, all staring right at him.

Iruka swallowed hard. He'd never really dealt well with situations like this...not that he had ever really been in a situation quite like this. He had been close to the Sandaime Hokage, so being around the older man had never left him unnerved. But Tsunade-sama was an entirely different matter. He had only met her a handful of times and never really spoken to her.

Yet here she was, looking at him with a grim expression. Her eyes were dark, her hands on her hips. Her attendant; Shizune; was giving him a most upsetting look of worry and hope. He had no idea what was going on, but his heart knew it had something to do with -

"What's happened to Naruto?" he asked at once, his eyes widening as he looked from the Hokage to the ANBU and cloaked person, who had at once started and shared a glance. "Is he hurt? Please, what can I do? Do I need to go somewhere? Tsunade-sama!" He was starting to panic; he could feel it setting in. He looked desperately to Tsunade, who was actually smiling a bit at him.

"Iruka, it is about Naruto, yes. We don't know for sure if anything has happened to him, but we suspect his latest mission has gone wrong," the Hokage admitted, taking a seat on his couch. Shizune sat beside her, while the other members of the odd party remained standing. Iruka sunk back into his reading chair, his blood chilling and heart fluttering uncomfortably.

"W-What's to be done?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why come to me? Can I help?"

Tsunade's entire expression softened. "Are you willing to do...anything?"

"For Naruto? Of course," he said steadily, looking back to the odd trio by his fire. They were looking at each other again.

"Would you even be willing...to take on a spirit? To be possessed?"

Iruka blinked, his brow furrowing. "I...don't understand."

"Then look, and understand a bit better," a deep, masculine voice said. Iruka looked to the cloaked person just as he lowered his hood, shaking out his blond hair. The Yondaime Hokage; who he had always admired, was smiling at him.

Iruka's eyes widened and he promptly fainted.

- - -

A/N: I still need some fanart. Desperately!

Yeah, Shizune and Iruka. Makes sense to me anyway.

And hey look! Naruto! Just for a little while, but still...


	13. Chapter Ten: The Temple and the Cave

The Art of Family

Chapter Ten: The Temple and the Cave

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Tsunade's office was quiet. Iruka sat on the floor, with Shizune-san at his side. He stared up at the Yondaime Hokage; who was standing before him, smiling gently down at him. Iruka felt childlike before this great man. Not for the first time since meeting the legendary Hokage, he wondered if choosing him for a host had been a mistake.

He had always looked up to the Fourth. One of his best memories was of actually meeting the man; though he'd been too nervous to say anything. He had literally bumped into the Hokage one day on the street and dropped his school books. The Yondaime had smiled, collected the books, and given them back with a simple, "Here you go. Have fun at school."

It was the happiest moment of young Iruka's life.

The Kyuubi had attacked less than a week later, taking away every bit of happiness Iruka had. He had nearly forgotten the memory amongst his grief, but now, with Kazama Arashi smiling down at him, he couldn't help but replay it.

Surely someone else was a better choice. A strong, brave ANBU. A jounin. Anyone other than simple, school teacher Umino Iruka.

But Arashi-sama had chosen him. The greatest man to ever live in Konoha had chosen him to carry his soul.

Iruka was honored, and more than a bit terrified.

Beside him, Shizune-san was staring serenely up at Ayaka-sama, who was smiling down at her. Iruka didn't understand how Shizune-san could be so composed. She felt his gaze upon her, and turned to smile at him. Her small, soft hand lay atop his a moment, squeezing his fingers, before she returned it to her lap, smiling once again at Ayaka-sama.

Arashi-sama knelt slowly before him, his knees brushing against Iruka's. Iruka felt a blush coming to his cheeks, and found it hard to look up at the man. Arashi-sama gave him a broad smile, his strong hands cupping Iruka's cheeks.

This was terribly embarrassing.

Beside him, Ayaka-sama and Shizune-san were in similar positions. He glanced at them from the corner of his eye, envying Shizune-san's calm composure.

Arashi-sama's hands began to glow, as did his knees. Iruka supposed that it was the fact those were the parts contacting him. Ayaka-sama was glowing as well; that faint, white light slowly moving down her arms and up her thighs. Arashi-sama's shoulders were glowing now as well. Iruka's eyes widened, watching in wonder as the man's entire being was enveloped in this soft light.

He was so incredibly warm. It made him feel sleepy. Iruka suppressed a yawn, suddenly at ease with the whole ordeal. He knew it would be all right. He knew that he would be safe with the Fourth residing inside of him. He knew that together, they would save Naruto.

His eyes drooped. He tried his best to keep them open, but the comfortable warmth was too much. He began to slump forward, his forehead resting against Arashi-sama's chest. Arashi-sama's hands slide from his face, down onto his shoulders. A second later, Iruka was being embraced.

He smiled, and drifted off into a peaceful, gentle slumber.

- - -

Arashi opened his eyes, yawning loudly as he stretched. He felt as though he'd just woken from a very peaceful, satisfying sleep. He smiled a bit, rolling his shoulders.

It felt good to have a real body again. Even if it wasn't his own.

He looked to his left, smiling gently at his wife. He'd been unsure how they would look – would they remain looking like Iruka and Shizune; or would the soul transfer change their bodies to their more familiar figures? The answer stared back at him in the form of Ayaka's peaceful face, her plaited hair falling gracefully over her shoulder.

Arashi looked down at his hands – his hands; not Iruka's – and flexed his fingers. It was odd. He had almost expected it to...hurt, or at least be a bit unpleasant.

Ayaka stood slowly, testing her new body as she moved, looking herself over. At the Hokage's desk, Tsunade was staring wide-eyed at them, her jaw slack. Shiro-kun was rubbing his eyes, a look of mild confusion on his face. Arashi snickered, rising to his feet as he smiled at the current Hokage.

Tsunade seemed to wake from her stupor, her cheeks coloring a bit. He wondered exactly what just the two of them saw during their...transformations. He would have to ask Shiro-kun later.

"When will you be leaving?" Tsunade asked, clearing her throat.

Arashi's eyebrow rose. Her reaction was most interesting. "As soon as we're steady."

Ayaka stumbled a bit, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "This feels weird," she admitted sheepishly, smiling at him.

Arashi agreed, taking an unsteady step towards the Hokage's desk. He faltered, Shiro-kun suddenly at his side, taking his arm. He grinned at his old friend, winking. "I'll get the hang of it."

Shiro-kun smiled slightly at him, releasing his arm, before moving on to check on Ayaka.

In the back of his mind, Iruka-kun was stirring a bit. He was mildly surprised at this, as he was only a moment before certain his host would remain sleeping.

_You all right back there?_ He asked.

_Yes, Hokage-sama,_ Iruka yawned in reply. Arashi chuckled, letting the younger man fall back asleep.

Ayaka looked surprised, then stilled. He supposed she was having a similar conversation with Shizune-san. He smiled, taking his wife's hand. Ayaka smiled back at him, and together they looked at Tsunade.

"Right. We're going now."

Tsunade nodded, her brow furrowed. "Are you...sure you don't want me to call for Jiraiya?"

Arashi smiled, though his heart panged a bit. "It's better if he doesn't get involved. The less people in this, the better.

"But if you run into trouble, call for him. Not for us; but for Konoha." Arashi narrowed his eyes and Ayaka squeezed his hand. "I have a feeling something will start here if we are unsuccessful."

Tsunade nodded, her grave face telling him she'd had similar thoughts.

Shiro-kun fell into step beside him as they walked out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade wished them well, and Arashi waved at her over his shoulder.

"Take care, Tsunade-hime," he called, smiling at her. She smiled back, giving him a little wave.

"Save my little brother," she called in response.

The term warmed him, and his smile grew. Ayaka was smiling a bit as well, though he could see the trace of bitterness in it. As they rounded the corner, he leaned in to her; "She had her reasons for picking Naruto."

"I know," Ayaka said a bit coolly, "but I'm still angry."

Arashi wondered if the mothers' of all the shinobi he sent out on missions that went wrong felt this way about him. He sighed, sure in that moment that they did.

"This is why you would have made a bad Hokage, Ayaka," he said, squeezing her hand.

Ayaka smiled gently up at him. "I know."

Beside them, Shiro-kun remained silent.

- - -

Kakashi stood with his team at the base of the temple. It had taken them some time to recover from their experience with the creatures; the recovery had lost them precious hours. He looked up at the sky, watching it lighten with the coming dawn. He prayed Naruto was all right up there.

Takuma was with them, her old weapons pouch at her side, a giant scroll strapped to her hunched back. Her face was hard, with a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. Kakashi did not know what help she could be, but she had insisted that she could assist them. Mai-san stood beside her mother, wearing her old chuunin uniform, her hair pulled off her forehead by the familiar Konoha protector. Utsuro Go was there as well, dressed in his civilian clothes – for he had never been a ninja – wielding his father's sword. He was there to stand watch, and stand watch he would.

Kakashi sighed, wondering if bringing such a large group into this place was really such a good idea. But looking at them, he knew he had no choice.

Sakura was getting impatient. He could see it ticking behind her eyes. Her brow was furrowed, her body tense. The kunai in her hand was gripped so hard, he was afraid she may shatter it.

Sai seemed well enough, staring blandly up the stairs. His dark eyes darted here and there, studying the terrain. Kakashi wondered what was going through the boy's mind.

"It has been many years since anyone went up to the temple," Takuma said suddenly, her voice breaking the tense silence. "I can tell you only the basics of what we will find.

"The temple is large, and very open. Go's father went down below it once, and said there was a maze of catacombs. Not even he dared to go down too far into them. I'm sure that is where we will find the boy. The children – assuming they are alive – may also be there.

"There is a courtyard with many hiding places. We may be attacked on our way in. There is a cave to the right of the temple, carved into the mountain side. Enemies may wait there as well. It is also possible the boy and the children are being held there. I suspect that cave may join with the catacombs.

"We must watch the forest. As you well know, the enemy moves in the tree line. We have not seen them during the day, but that does not mean they are not there. There is also an old well at the temple. It was sealed by a priest long before Tsukene Mura was built.

"This is all I know," she concluded, never once turning her gaze from the temple.

Kakashi nodded slightly, scanning the horizon. It was a start. Any information was better than none. He took a step, watching the woods around them as his troop followed close behind.

Their trip up the stairs was made in silence. No one spoke, and all tried to move as quietly as possible. Nothing stirred in the wood – not an enemy, not a squirrel, not a bird. Kakashi had never experienced a silence as complete as this.

When they reached the arch of the temple, Kakashi felt it. A dark, oppressive heaviness that made him want to shiver. The light of dawn was trickling over the temple's roof, sending pale beams down onto the stone walkway leading to the temple door. There were statues of Buddhas here and there, with shrines mixed in, and a few, dead bushes. Some of the statues were rather large; giving an enemy ample places to hide. Kakashi activated his Sharingan and looked around.

All was quiet, and nothing moved. The light grew and cast shadows at their feet. Even the sun was cold here. Kakashi licked his lips and continued his surveillance, finding nothing. He took a step forward and waited.

The silence remained unbroken. He nodded to his team, who followed obediently. Takuma's eyes were darting here and there, the sweat beading down her temple. Mai-san remained close to her mother, her bad leg dragging only slightly.

They were liabilities, yet he had let them come. Why? Kakashi sighed internally. There was no way to send them back safely now.

Something moved in the shadows. Kakashi froze, his hand drawing a kunai instantly. He turned towards the shadow, narrowing his eyes at the cave. Sakura and the others had done the same. It was then he understood his mistake.

Behind them, a presence loomed. Sai yelped. Kakashi turned just in time to see his student being dragged away by some invisible source. Sakura was after him in a flash, throwing kunai around him in hopes of striking whatever it was that held him captive.

Kakashi started towards them, only to turn back in horror as he realized he'd made yet another mistake. Takuma and Mai stood unprotected, both with weapons drawn and eyes wide. He made the decision instantly and started back to them, only to be grabbed by the same force that took Sai.

Mai-san yelled out his name, running towards him. Her kunai flew past him, trying as Sakura had to stop the whatever it was that had him. He was being dragged towards the cave, while Sai was being dragged towards the temple.

They were being separated. He struggled against it, only to feel the vice-like grip around his middle tighten. He coughed hard, tasting blood as his ribs cracked. The darkness of the cave encompassed him. The last thing he saw was Mai-san's hand reaching out to him before he was dragged too fast and too far from her aid.

He could heart Mai-san calling out his name. "Don't come in!" he yelled, hoping she would heed him.

It was too late. He could hear her footsteps on the cave floor. Kakashi was thrown against a wall, the wind knocked out of him. He could see a pinpoint of light some way off that was the exit. He got to his feet, lunging out towards the light, only have it closed off with a snap. He heard Mai-san yelp in surprise, then, silence.

They were trapped.

- - -

A/N: I know. It's been ages since I updated. I'll be honest, October has not been kind to me. I've had some bad stuff go on that shuttered my creativity. It's getting better (I think), but updates may be a bit all of the place for awhile.


	14. Chapter Eleven: Into the Darkness

The Art of Family

Chapter Eleven: Into the Darkness

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Sakura could still see Sai being pulled further and further away from her as she chased after him. She could hear Kakashi-sensei's voice from far behind, but did not pause. Sai had a kunai in his hand and was stabbing at the invisible thing that held him captive; though he might as well be stabbing at air. He never seemed to make contact with the force, his kunai simply sailing here and there at incredible speeds. In the end, his efforts did nothing but make it pull him away faster. With each passing second, Sakura was falling behind.

She ran as fast as the could; her sandals clicking loudly against the stone pathway. Over Sai's shoulder, she stared at the open doors and into the oppressive darkness waiting behind them. Sai passed the twin pillars that framed the door, his body flailing pitifully against the force.

Sakura looked desperately to his face. He went still then, and lifted his face to her. He stopped his mad stabbing at the force, his eyes meeting hers. She could see a plan forming behind those eyes. Without warning, he tossed the kunai to her. She caught it on instinct, yelping as she was tugged forward by it.

Just barely, she could see a line of chakra contacting the kunai to Sai's outstretched hand. She looked up from the kunai, the heels of her shoes squeaking as she was pulled along with him. Sai gave a small, quick nod, to which she responded. Sakura gripped it hard, giving an enraged cry as she dug her heels in and pulled with all of her strength.

The force seemed to stutter. Sai was gripping his chakra line as hard as he could; as was Sakura. It was burning through her gloves and she was sure it was doing the same to him. She reinforced it with her own chakra, watching the pink threads wrap around the green. The force was still pulling on him; his slender body was being yanked up and down, side to side. His face did not betray pain, but she could see the blood breaking over his lips. It was crushing him in their struggle; no doubt breaking his ribs and possibly causing injury to his internal organs..

Sakura met his eyes. His face was blank for a moment longer before he gave her that small, emotionless smile. Sakura felt the anger brim inside of her and she gave one more, mighty tug. That was when it happened.

The force seemed to realize that holding Sai was doing it no good. He fell hard to the ground, flopping limply on his back. The chakra line between them faded, and in an instant, the pull was completely gone. Sakura stumbled back for a moment, regaining her balance quickly. She looked to Sai, taking that second to catch her breath. He was not moving. Her heart pounding against her ribs, she ran towards him, tucking the kunai into her belt, passing the Temple doors without hesitation.

They creaked heavily behind her. She didn't have to turn to know they were closing. The dim light of the outside world narrowed around her, casting her shadow long over him. The silence of the Temple was deafening, broken only by the persistent click of the soles of her shoes. She made it to him in record time, her hands reaching towards him. The doors groaned as they shut behind her, killing the last of the light. She reached out further into the dark, her hand finding his. Sai squeezed her fingers, and Sakura smiled.

Just this once...just this once, she had saved a teammate. Without Naruto. Without Kakashi-sensei. Without Sasuke-kun.

Sakura's eyes burned as she pulled Sai's hand close to her, taking a deep, relieved breath.

Naruto was going to be so proud of her.

- - -

"How much further to Tsukene Mura?" Arashi asked, kicking off yet another tree branch.

"Nearly there," Shiro-kun replied. "We need to turn a bit more east."

They adjusted their course accordingly, leaping from tree to tree with a practiced ease. Ayaka was quiet, though this didn't surprise Arashi. Despite her rather loud and bubbly personality, she had always dealt with grief and emotional upset in silence. When her mother was killed during a mission, she'd gone nearly an entire year without speaking. When it had been him chosen to be Hokage over her, she had quietly contemplated where she went wrong. Three months later, she loudly proclaimed to the whole village from atop Hokage Mountain that clearly she was not wrong, he was just _slightly_ more right than her.

He, however, dealt with grief in anger; sometimes explosively so. Not the best personality trait for a Hokage, but he could not help it. Boiling below his worry for Naruto, a strong hatred burned into his heart.

His son was taken, and in that moment; so was his daughter. He looked down at his hand, remembering how warm hers was when he held it. These people...whoever they were, would pay. They took his son, and killed his daughter.

Arashi glared into the sunlight that broke through the tree leaves. He was going to find the culprits and kill them all.

The rest of their journey was made in silence, broken only when Shiro-kun quietly adjusted their course.

Arashi stole a glance to his wife. Her face was hidden beneath her ANBU mask, as was Shiro-kun's. Arashi sighed, his own mask hot against his face. It had been so many years since he'd worn this. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch it. He returned his eyes to the path ahead, his stomach suddenly clenching. He stopped on a large tree limb, motioning for his team to do the same.

Ayaka was at his side instantly, Shiro-kun close behind. They were both already armed, as was he.

Arashi looked around the trees wearily. There was something out there, watching.

A kunai raced towards them, lodging suddenly into the branch below their feet.

"Explosive tag!" Shiro-kun called out needlessly, grabbing Ayaka as they jumped backwards off the tree. Arashi, however, made a different move. He lunged forward, ignoring the blast of the tree limb being blown apart. He felt the heat from the explosion on his back.

He was racing towards the base of a giant tree. His feet barely touched one of the massive roots, his kunai stabbed hard into the bark at the base of that tree.

There was a gurgling sound, and the area around his kunai shivered and began to darken from the pale oak to a dark, oily black. A single, red eye stared at him, the Sharingan within it spinning wildly. He stared in fascination as the creature's form became clear. The creature that was made to look like Uchiha Madara continued to gurgle and sputter, before he simply dissolved into dust.

"Shit. It was a scout," Arashi called over his shoulder, sensing no more of those things.

"So they know we are coming," Shiro-kun said, appearing at Arashi's side.

"It seems they do now," he groused, looking over at Ayaka, who made her way over to the broken bits of branch that they once had stood upon. She reached down into the rubble, pulling the remains of the kunai from it. She turned, holding it out from her as it, too, dissolved away.

Arashi's eyes narrowed. Shiro-kun tapped the chin of his mask thoughtfully.

"Distraction," Ayaka said, brushing her hands together to rid them of the remaining dust.

"You think?" Arashi replied, looking around them.

"That did slow us down a bit," Shiro-kun agreed, though he sounded uncertain.

"Hmn."

"Let's go," Ayaka said simply, walking towards the tree line. "The village is right there."

Arashi looked briefly to Shiro-kun, who was already following Ayaka. He sighed, and went after them.

This whole thing just felt wrong.

- - -

"Can you move, Kakashi-san?" Mai-san's voice asked softly in the darkness. He could feel her hand on his arm, holding it gently.

"Aa," he replied, pushing against the floor slowly as he rose. He braced himself on the cave wall, feeling his broken ribs creak and move painfully. He grimaced only briefly before putting the pain out of his mind. His left leg seemed a bit weaker as well; the muscles were surely torn. He sighed, rubbing his visible eye before he tried his best to look around.

There was absolutely no light. He could not see anything, not even the outline of Mai-san, who was at his side. He looked to where he figured her head would be and scowled. Nope, total darkness. This was going to be annoying.

Kakashi sighed under his breath again, leaning against the wall. He heard Mai-san move, and a moment later, she was against the wall with him, her arm pressed against his.

"Sorry about this, Kakashi-san," she said, sounding a bit embarrassed. Her smaller hand pressed into his and laced their fingers together. "So we don't separate," she said. He could practically hear her blush.

"Ah well, it's all right," he replied mildly. "I've never been one to complain when an attractive woman held my hand." He smiled into the dark.

He was sure Mai-san's blush had just deepened several shades.

"This cave connects to the catacombs," Mai-san began, clearing her throat. "The catacombs run right under the Temple. If we can find our way, we can get into the Temple."

Kakashi nodded distractedly, before giving a sound of agreement. He patted down his weapons pouch, pulling out a light stick. He shook it a moment, and a pale green glow emitted from it. Mai-san's eyes widened and she dropped his hand hastily. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, holding the stick up between them.

"I have three of these. They last about forty-five minutes at the most, so let's get out of her quickly, ne?" Mai-san nodded, her cheeks a very pleasant shade of red.

They began slowly. Kakashi was limping a bit, as of course was Mai-san. Mai-san seemed to deal with her disability much better than he did.

"Shift your weight," she instructed occasionally. "It'll help."

"Aa," he agreed, smiling at her behind the mask. She would blush and look straight ahead.

The cave was incredibly straight; unnaturally so. Kakashi figured someone must have built it, or perhaps merely lengthened an existing structure. Whatever the case, human interference was obvious.

Their first light stick ran out just as they reached the first bend. The rock here was different; rougher. Stalactites and stalagmites stuck out here and there, and the stone floor was bumpy. This was a natural cave.

"The catacombs," Mai-san said as Kakashi shook out the second stick. She looked worried, and he instantly saw why. Under the new light of the stick, he could clearly make out two passages; one going left, the other going right. He walked to the entrance of both and held the light in, trying his best to see down them. Both were curvy and both were rather long, from the looks of it. Kakashi tapped his chin.

"This is easier," he said, pulling down his mask long enough to bite his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Pakkun appeared in a poof of smoke, scratching a flea behind his ear. Beside him was another nin-dog, who could not (or would not) speak and was called Nanashi. Nanashi was a large, mixed breed dog that Kakashi was fairly sure to be part German Shepard, but he couldn't be certain. Nanashi was a favorite of Kakashi's, simply because the dog's eyes drooped and he constantly looked bored.

"What's up, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, shaking his ears out.

"Ah, I need you two to help us," he replied, smiling brightly. "We're lost, have limited light, and need to get to the Temple. Think you can help?"

"Che, yeah," Pakkun snorted, walking to one entrance while Nanashi took the other. They both walked in a bit, sniffing deeply and pawing at the ground, their ears perked and ready. Nanashi then left his cave and went to Pakkun. While they made no noise, it was apparent they were communicating somehow. "Go down Nanashi's route," Pakkun began, motioning towards the other entrance. "This one is a dead end, but Nanashi smelt fresh air from there. There is also a slight breeze in that tunnel. It's your best bet."

"Thanks, Pakkun, Nanashi," Kakashi replied, waving to both of them as they were enveloped in a fog of smoke. He went to the other tunnel, only to stop when Mai-san didn't follow him. He looked over his shoulder, a sweatdrop hanging from his temple. Nanashi was still there, having his ears rubbed by Mai-san. "Nanashi, we really don't have time to..."

The dog narrowed his droopy eyes at him before disappearing. Kakashi sighed, and Mai-san caught up. They entered the tunnel, both quiet and close.

He hoped those damn dogs were right.

- - -

Her hair was seriously starting to bother her. Hyuuga Hinata sat before her vanity mirror, scowling mildly at the mess that was her hair. In growing it long, she'd discovered that her hair tended to...tangle first thing in the morning. She ran her comb through it, wincing as it caught in one of the rather bad tangles nearly the end of it. She sighed, holding the hair with one hand and tugging with the comb in the other.

"Mou," she mumbled. "Maybe...I should just...cut it off," she thought aloud, finally unraveling that particular mess. Just another five or so to go...

_But...Naruto-kun likes long hair._

Her face instantly flushed. She sat the comb down, ignoring the other five – or was it six? – tangles in her hair.

Thinking of Naruto-kun was always a bad idea. He distracted her so. She sighed longingly and pushed the comb through her hair again. She would keep her long hair, because Naruto-kun liked long hair. Maybe then he would notice her...

Not that he had noticed her yet, but it was worth a shot.

She worked out the rest of her tangles, her tongue caught between her teeth. Hanabi made fun of her for her hair; said it wasn't practical. Well, that was true, but still...

_Naruto-kun likes girls with long hair._

Her flush deepened and her fingers shook around the comb.

_Kyaa, I have to stop thinking about Naruto-kun!_

She dropped the comb.

Hinata sighed, reaching down slowly to pluck it from the floor. She stared at the small, black comb and took a deep breath. She was going to go find..._him_...and invite him out to ramen today. Surely he was back from his mission.

Hinata licked her lips, putting the comb back on her dresser. With a deep, quick breath, she pushed against the vanity and went to stand.

Her eyes caught in the mirror and she froze. Something moved behind her, disappearing outside the mirror's frame. There was someone in the room with her.

She spun around, a kunai already in her hand. Her eyes widened, and the kunai fell useless to the floor.

She didn't even have enough time to scream.

- - -

A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! I AM NOT WORTHY OF FORGIVENESS BUT I WANT IT ANYWAY! FORGIVE ME WORLD FOR BEING A BAD WRITER, GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

(stops channeling that crazy lady from Fruits Basket, sighs)

I know. I'm terrible, right?

I'm really sorry. Honestly. I swear I'm not abandoning this fic, but crap keeps happening and I can't write! It's infuriating. Seriously.

Check out my profile when I haven't posted in awhile. I'm going to start posting excuses on there as to why I haven't posted another chapter. Because honestly, shit won't leave me alone. At all.

Ugh.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter of TAF. I had fun writing it. My beta, Sage, can attest to how insane I was going trying to get this done. I promise I haven't been sitting on my ass this whole time. I swear.


	15. Chapter Twelve: Sons

The Art of Family

Chapter Twelve: Sons

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

When Naruto woke again, there was a cold hand caressing his brow. He tried to move a finger, a toe, flex a shoulder...anything. Yet he was still just as paralyzed. At least the extreme pain of before was gone now, replaced by the ache of his back and spasm of underused muscles. He opened his eyes slowly, licking his dry lips. The damp cloth was returned to his mouth, giving him precious moisture. He groaned in despair when it was removed.

"Not too much at a time, Naruto-kun," a hissing, gravelly voice said softly from above him. Naruto's eyes focused on the dark figure hovering over his face, his eyes narrowing at the familiar sharingan that stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, licking his lips again.

"Shh," the man said, his hand gently running down his cheek and neck. His fingers paused over Naruto's pulse; observing it for a second before it continued down his chest. Naruto started at the cold against his bare skin. He'd had no idea he was naked until that moment.

He tried to keep the flush from his cheeks, but he felt them burn anyway as the man moved away from his face to stand at his side. This unknown man was holding him captive, in the nude, in a dark; dank place. He wished desperately that he could squirm away from those gently probing fingers. They swirled around his belly button; tracing a pattern of a widening spiral up almost to his rib cage. The fingers lifted for a brief moment, only to return and trace other, smaller symbols around the area the man had just swirled. Naruto's flush deepened and he shivered. Inside him, Kyuubi stirred uneasily.

Slowly, the room began to light. A small glow began to burn from his stomach; right where this person had traced the spiral and its accompanying symbols. The man traced and retraced the same symbols; the glow growing brighter with each movement of his fingers.

Before too long, the room was bathed in an eerie red light. Naruto stared up at the ceiling, where a projection of the Fourth's seal now flickered and wavered. The man chuckled, and without further warning, jabbed his fingers into Naruto's stomach.

He cried out, feeling as if those fingers were burning brands, scorching his skin. The cry grew into a scream, and inside him, Kyuubi screamed as well. The man's face returned to hover over Naruto's, and for the first time, Naruto got to see the face of his captor.

His eyes widened, the pain suddenly so very unimportant. His memories flashed; bright and fresh.

He remembered Sasuke, staring coldly at him from across the waterfall at the Valley of the End. He remembered his eyes, dark and swirling. The way his feet were spread apart, planted firmly on the head of an old statue.

A statue that bared a terrible resemblance to this man.

"Yes," he said, leaning in close, his forehead resting tiredly against Naruto's. "I am Uchiha Madara. Sasuke-kun's ancestor.

"It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto."

- - -

"Hello!" Arashi-dono called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Shiro sweatdropped, covering his mouth with his fist as he cleared his throat. "Arashi-dono...perhaps we shouldn't be so lo -"

"IS ANYONE IN THIS DIRTY PLACE?!" Arashi-dono hollered at the top of his lungs, sticking his head in an open door. He sneezed audibly and pulled his head out of the very dusty room.

Shiro's sweatdrop grew. "Hokage-sama..." he said, rubbing his temples.

They stood silent for a moment, watching as Arashi-dono darted from door to door, opening each and hollering a greeting into the empty space. Ayaka-chan seemed unconcerned by her husband's ridiculous behavior, and instead began to look critically around the skyline. She squinted in the sunlight, her serious face a very pretty sight.

Shiro felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat again, looking away in shame. He always looked at her like that at the most inappropriate times.

"Who's yelling like that?!" a young, irritated voice called from their left. Standing in the doorway of one of the few places Arashi-dono had not yelled into was a young boy, no more than twelve. He wore a short brown tunic and pair of brown pants, along with traditional zori. His messy brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that stood up in spikes around the back of his head. He was scowling, his green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Oi, I asked you lot a question. Don't ignore the great Kimihiro-sama!"

"Well, Kimihiro-kun –"

"Kimihiro-sama! I'm the oldest son of the strongest man in this village, Utsuro Go-sama!" the boy interrupted, puffing out his chest.

Shiro continued to smile, unaffected. "Kimihiro-sama," he amended, ignoring Arashi-dono's snort, "we were sent by Konoha's Hokage to –"

"Ah, you're here to save my otouto and all the other kids then," the brat interrupted again, picking his nose as he spoke, looking not at all impressed. "I hope you do a better job than that last group."

"You saw Naruto's group?" Ayaka-chan asked sharply.

"Yeah, I saw those kids and that old white haired guy," the kid continued, bored. "They went up to the temple with Baa-san and Mai-obaa-san. Not one of them have come back yet and that's been ages. Oyaji's still guarding the temple steps. Stupid old man," he snorted, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "Temple's that way, if you guys wanna die too. The ghosts are gonna kill you, the way they killed Nori-chan, Nozumi-chan, and Itou."

"Ghosts?" Arashi-dono asked.

The kid rolled his eyes, pointing to the temple. "You guys don't know nothin', do ya? The Uchiha ghosts, of course. Uchiha Madara-tachi."

Shiro sucked in a surprised breath. Ayaka-chan and Arashi-dono looked to each other in alarm. The brat, Kimihiro, just yawned.

Shiro forced his shock away, giving the boy his best "I'm a good person, come buy my party supplies!" smile. "Thank you very much, Kimi-kun!"

The boy flushed, stomping his foot. "Kimihiro-sama!"

"Ayaka-chan, Arashi-dono," he began in the same, sickeningly sweet voice, "let's go to Naruto-kun-tachi. Bye bye, Ki-mi-hi-ro-kun," he purred, winking at the kid, who jumped away and yelped.

"Freaky!" the kid snarled, before slamming the door shut.

Ayaka-chan giggled a bit. "Mou, Shiro-kun, you still do that creepy act so well."

Shiro smiled his usual, gentle smile. "It's very effective with annoying children. Remind me to tell you about the other day when Naruto-kun came to my shop, ne?"

- - -

At a lonely window, watching the rain as it fell harshly into his garden, sat a young boy. His hair was brown, his eyes a warm red. He was no more than two, but his expression gave the impression he was much older. He wore a blue yakuta, his hands folded neatly in his lap, with his ankles crossed in an almost feminine way.

In the next room, his mother was making pancakes. It wasn't breakfast, but he loved pancakes, so she often made them as a desert for lunch.

Sarutobi Asuma sighed, reaching up delicately to push a strand of hair from his eyes.

People told him that he looked a lot like his father. He'd spent many hours staring at the pictures of his father, but never really saw it. His eyes were his mother's, his cheeks as well. His nose may be his father's, but as his features were still developing, he couldn't be sure. He surely didn't have his father's chin, and he had no idea whose ears he had.

He knew he was special, because he was the grandson of the Third Hokage, and that his father was a very important shinobi before the Akatsuki killed him. Mostly, he knew his mother still cried at his father's grave every year on certain days.

Asuma chewed his lip a bit, watching the lightning flash high up in the sky. Unlike most children his age, he wasn't afraid of lightning, or thunder, or darkness. He really wasn't afraid of much, come to think of it. He was afraid of his mother hurting. He was afraid that he would never make any real friends – the other kids said he was "freaky" and too "grown up" to play with. He was afraid of high places – not good for a ninja.

But mostly, he was afraid of the roaring, the red glowing eyes, the red glowing chakra that filled his dreams.

Sarutobi Asuma was not afraid of much, but he was afraid of his destiny.

In the lightning lit sky, he thought he saw a howling fox, its nine tails jerking madly in the clouds. His heart sped and his eyes began to water. The next flash brought to him a face – a terrifying beast, with glowing eyes and shining white teeth.

**Asuma...you will never be free.**

Asuma screamed and screamed until his mother's arms were securely around him. He clawed at her shoulders, trying to climb up around her neck. He moaned and cried and hid his face in her chest, bawling like the child he was.

He was so afraid.

**My...Asuma.**

He could still see those awful teeth, grinning at him.

The Kyuubi no Youko's terrible smile.

- - -

A/N: -crickets- Eto, how do I begin...

It's been almost a full year since I last posted for "The Art of Family" and I am terribly ashamed of this fact.

The truth is, I lost myself for nearly a whole year. I fell in love, I fell out of love, I clung to love, and I lost it. In doing so; in loving that person, I gave up part of me...

This part of me. The creative part of me. I was so absorbed in loving him, in the stress of our rather...stressful relationship, I forgot that I could write. That I loved writing, too.

So here I am, myself again. Alone, but that's okay. I have my friends, I have my family, and more importantly – my self respect.

So I stand before you, the readers, a humbled person. Please forgive my self time away. Please forgive me my weakness. I hope you will enjoy the revival of TAF, as much as I am once again enjoying writing it.

I love you all,

Echo the Insane


	16. Chapter Thirteen: Feathers

The Art of Family

Chapter Thirteen: Feathers

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

Takuma cursed, recovering from the shock of her group's abduction quickly enough. She tore the scroll from her back, unfurling it and tossing it to the ground at her feet. She fell to her old knees, cutting the tip of her thumb with her teeth. She pressed her thumb against the scroll, chanting under her breath as she drew the kanji of her spell.

There was a flash of gray light, and from it grew the form of a woman. Her hair was long and held back in a ponytail in the middle of her back. She wore a twelve layer kimono, with zori sandals upon her feet. There were two black dots upon her brow in place of eyebrows, and her eyes were a deep black.

"Child of the Takuma, guardians of my lineage, what hast thou come to ask of this princess?" she asked, her voice a silvery song.

Takuma placed her hand upon her heart, lowering her head to the ground. "Oh great lady, who tamed the fury of the Lord God Susano-o, who avoided death at the teeth of the great dragon Yamato, this humble servant is in need of thy wisdom and guidance."

"Pray, confide in me," the specter said, her face glowing with compassion.

Takuma looked up at her worriedly, licking her lips. "There is an evil here that has taken my companions from me, one of which is my own daughter." The princess looked grieved at this, placing her own hand over her heart. "I need to find an entrance to this place where an old woman such as myself may go unseen."

"I understand," the princess said, pulling her hands together in prayer. "Amateratsu, sister I hold dear, send unto this princess a vision of such a place!"

The princess began to glow, the new beams of sunlight gathering around her. She floated above the scroll, her feet no longer touching it. Her hair broke from the binding, and the twin dots upon her brow began to glow red.

Slowly, she released her hands from their prayer position, to point to her left. "In that place, where the pious priest, Abe no Seimei, hath sealed a great evil. Vanquish it, and through there, ye shall find entrance unknown into the possessed temple."

Takuma bowed, her head pressed against the stone below. "Thank you, Kushinada-hime!"

The princess slowly lost the glow from around her. She lowered to the scroll, and smiled down at the bowing figure. "I shall send one to accompany and guide ye. Amateratsu hath shown me a path deep within the catacombs below. Accept my familiar's spirit, and let her be thine guide." She held out her hand, and from it came a bird. It was small and white, with tiny black eyes. It landed in Takuma's hand, tilting its head happily at her.

"Kushinada-hime is indeed kind," Takuma said, bowing gently again.

The princess laughed as she began to fade. "Perhaps not kind enough, but I have given all the help within my powers. I sleep now, but shall awaken if thou needst me again, o' Guardian of mine line."

"Yes."

Takuma rose, blowing the strands of hair from her face.

Now, how were an _old woman_ and a _bird s_upposed to defeat some great evil not even the almighty Abe no Seimei could destroy?

- - -

The branches of the high trees were beginning to scratch at her bare arms, but she did not mind. She was racing amongst the leaves, panting at the exertion, her lungs screaming in protest.

_Continue, continue_, the voice in the back of her head commanded, as if she needed any reminder.

She had to catch up the others. She could not be too far behind – they had only just left when she set out on her journey. Their trail was visible, but only to one who knew what to look for. She followed it like a beacon, grasping at every sign or disruption left by them.

She passed over the place they had been attacked and scowled. She did not pause, for she was sure they were fine.

No one could stop that group. No one could stop her.

In the pale morning light, her eyes crinkled with anticipation. She was going to save Naruto, no matter what!

- - -

They had been walking for sometime in silence, pausing only to pop another light stick. The eerie green glow made Mai's eyes hurt, but it was by far better than the darkness. She stumbled here and there, but for the most part, managed to keep in pace with Kakashi. He was still limping a bit, but seemed to grow more comfortable with his wounds. She fussed internally over the situation, but kept her opinions quiet.

A man like Hatake Kakashi wouldn't listen to her anyway.

She sighed, grateful when he paused to lean against a wall.

"Our light stick will go out in a moment," Kakashi commented, finding a flat rock to sit on. "We should rest before getting the last one."

The last one. One more source of light and it seemed they were no closer to getting out of these catacombs than when they began. Mai swallowed loudly, sitting down beside Kakashi.

_We're going to die down here._

Mai sighed, smiling bitterly. "Ne, Kakashi-san?"

"Hmn?" he replied lazily, examining the stick as the light slowly leeched out of it. Another second or so and they would be engulfed in darkness.

"Do you love Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. It was the last thing Mai saw before the darkness overcame them.

"As much as a master loves his student, yes."

Mai's bitter smile softened a bit. "A lot then. My master loved me a lot, and I am grateful for that."

Kakashi sighed. "It's not that kind of love, Mai-san," he said, almost teasingly.

She laughed. It was a brittle, fragile thing, but it was an honest laugh. "That is true. The love Master and I had was...different. You must love Naruto-kun as a son then."

Again, Kakashi paused. When he did respond, his voice was different. It was hard. "No, not as a son. Only one of cute students could I think of that way."

Mai could not see him, but she could feel his one eye on her. She shivered, feeling suddenly very cold.

"The only student I ever saw as my own child...was Uchiha Sasuke."

"And Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?" Mai said, her voice cracking.

There was no hesitation. "They are my cute pupils. They are my fellow ninja.

"In a way, I've come to love them more than if they were my children. So much so, I plan to kill the one I call son to protect them."

The silence fell heavy around them. Mai fisted her hands in her pant legs. She licked her lips, opening her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Then, Mai-san...does that make me a bad sensei, I wonder? To chose to kill one stupid student to save two other, stupid students?

"Or does it just make me a good ninja?"

She had no answer.

- - -

She was leaping from limb to limb even faster now, her hair whipping and jerking behind her. It got caught in a branch for a moment, tugging her scalp. She hissed in discomfort, grabbing the ponytail and giving it an almighty tug, freeing it from the branch. Leaves and sap clung to her, but she didn't care. She continued without rest, her chest heaving and burning with each labored breath.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_, the twin voices in her head chanted.

The other voice was just as worried. It begged her to go faster, to be stronger.

_I'm trying_, she responded. _I'm praying that we are enough._

_We have to be! _the other replied.

_We are._

She smiled, snarling as she shattered a branch in her way with her fist. Splinters of wood rained around her for a moment, catching in her pale hair, falling into her boots and gloves as she passed.

She did not care. Naruto would be saved.

She did not care.

Naruto was her world.

- - -

They climbed the temple steps easily enough, careful to watch the tree line and any other place the enemy could hide. They were unhindered and unharassed.

Arashi narrowed his eyes as they crested the temple steps. There was, for a brief moment, a flash of gray light. He squinted against it, sure that he had seen a woman's figure in that light. The light faded, and in its stead remained an old woman, holding a bird in her hand. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and she seemed not even to notice them.

"Oi!" Arashi called out. Beside him, Shiro-kun hung his head, muttering something about the element of surprise, while Ayaka merely inspected the woman with curiosity.

The old woman started, turning towards them instantly. The bird flew onto her shoulder as she unsheathed a kunai, holding it protectively before her. "Who are you?" she commanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Kamikaze Arashi," he called back, standing completely at ease. "Who are you?"

"Impossible!" the woman replied, ignoring his question. "That man has been dead for years!"

"I am who I say I am, old woman!" he replied, scowling at her. It was really getting on his nerves, how these people were always accusing him of lying about who he was. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"Takuma Kimiko, elder of this village! If you are in league with the evil in this temple, I will slay you here!" she said, giving a roar before launching herself at the group.

Arashi sighed, rubbing his temples. "I do not have time to play with a senior citizen."

Ayaka was before him in an instant, catching the old woman by the arm, grasping the kunai easily. "Obaa-sama," Ayaka began, giving the old woman a winning smile, "we're just here to rescue Naru-Naru. So please don't make me hurt you, okay?"

"N-Naru-Naru?" the old woman repeated, sweatdropping. "You mean the Uzumaki child?"

"Yes, my Naru-chama," Ayaka said again, pulling the woman's arm down. "Now, lets be friendly and let this go. I want to save my son, not break your arm."

The old woman glared up at Ayaka, her eyes suspicious still. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Arashi snapped, performing the seals quickly. There was a flash, and he was suddenly all the way on the other side of the courtyard. "See old woman?!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I preformed the Yellow Flash! Does that prove we are who we say we are? I need to save my son!"

Shiro-kun was rubbing his temples, still muttering about indiscretion when Arashi snapped back to his side.

The old woman was taken aback. She stared at him with wonder, the little bird on her should chirping happily. "I did...need help defeating some evil," she said. "I don't know if you really are who you claim - " she ignored his groan, "but if you want to save that boy, come with me."

She turned from them, walking towards a fenced in area to the left of the temple. Arashi looked to his companions, who nodded their agreement, and they followed. The old woman paused at the gate, staring at an ofudo that had yellowed with age. She looked around a moment, before grabbing a rock from the ground and tossing it at the ofudo. It hit an invisible wall, crackling with yellow energy as it fell smoking to the ground.

"Kekkai," she muttered darkly, staring hard at the thing.

"Allow me," Ayaka said, stepping up beside the old woman. Arashi felt his heart flutter, watching as she lowered to one knee before the ofudo, bringing her right hand up between her breast, her index and middle finger pointed to the sky. He so loved it when she preformed sacred rights. It was beautiful to watch.

She began to chant under her breath, her voice a little deeper than usual. Blue light shot out of her fingers, slamming into the ofudo. It resisted a moment, trying to overwhelm the blue with yellow. There was a pause, in which it was almost as if the ofudo changed its mind, receding the yellow light.

The paper lit in blue flames and fell away, releasing what truly sounded like a human sigh of relief.

"That Abe-no-Seimei...he was very thorough," Ayaka said, rising to her feet. She brushed the dirt from her knees, before bowing respectfully before the ofudo. "He sealed a little of his own mind in that ofudo to make sure it would always be sealed. I just had to convince him that it would be best to release it, so we can defeat the Nue inside the well."

"Nue?!" the old woman gasped, covering her mouth with horror. The little bird let out an alarmed chirp and danced from should to shoulder.

Ayaka nodded, rolling her shoulders a moment, before looking over one of them to give a wonderful, wicked smile to the old woman. "No worries. Arashi-chin, Shi-kun, and I are more than enough to defeat a Nue!"

The old woman shook her head in worry. "But Abe-no-Seimei even..."

"He was already dying when he sealed the Nue," Ayaka said, winking. "Arashi-chama and I are already dead. Our souls know no boundaries. The Nue can't hurt the likes of us! Shi-chan's a strong kid, too, so he'll be fine!" She turned to the group, her hands on her hips as she laughed happily.

"...who's a kid?" Shiro-kun asked, sounding hurt. Ayaka continued her maniacal laughter.

The old woman sweatdropped, looking to Arashi with worry. "Is your wife...all right?"

He sweatdropped as well when she tossed her arm around Shiro-kun's shoulder, putting him in a headlock. "As all right...as my wife ever is."

Her laugh became so loud, birds in the nearby forests began to fly away.

Arashi's sweatdrop only grew larger as he hung his hand in shame.

- - -

She made it. She was in the village, running across rooftops. In the distance, atop that temple, she saw the shining of gray light, and knew the others were close.

Her smile widened, showing her perfectly white, sharp teeth. Her tan skin crinkled happily around her eyes, her pale hair falling across her forehead.

Soon, she was going to save Naruto. She was going to show herself to Arashi for the first time, and together, they would all destroy those blasted Uchiha ghosts.

She laughed, her own laugh drowned out by the loud laugh of who she recognized to be Uzumaki Ayaka.

Her laugh increased, as did her smile.

This was going to be one hell of a fight!

- - -

A/N: Beta'ed now! Sag-kun got back and fixed some ickies I had left behind.

I know, the chappies are shorter now adays and kinda seem pushy. I'm sorry about that. I'm just working so much and cleaning and trying to move. I swear I'm not rushing the story though! I'm sorry if the short chaps are buggin' everyone though.

We're getting close to the end of this story, just thought I should warn you. Can't say how many chapters are left, because I'm just not sure at all. (another sweatdrop)

Anyway, thanks for sticking around and reading my insane lil' ficcie.


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Dreams and Nightmares

The Art of Family

Chapter Fourteen: Dreams and Nightmares

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

He knew he was dreaming, but it did not take away from the sense of reality he felt.

He was a child again, curled up in his sleeping bag, the stars above twinkling pale beside the giant full moon. He lay there, staring up at the stars without feeling; his heart unmoved by their beauty.

Back then, there was little that moved him; his eternal quest for vengeance was top of the list, but though he was loathe to admit it, the presence of his friends made his life a little more...bearable.

His dream self turned away from the glittering stars to stare at the sleeping face of one of those friends. The boy who lay not five feet away from him was, to Sasuke, brighter than any star (though he would never say so aloud to anyone). Naruto was sleeping peacefully for once; not tossing or turning, nor speaking in his sleep. He simply lay there, expression blank and body still.

Too still.

Sasuke's brow knitted. Naruto was never so still; not awake or asleep.

With the slowness of a dreamer, Sasuke pushed himself out of the sleeping roll. He crawled on his knees to Naruto's side, his hand stretching slowly – ever so slowly – to the face of his best friend.

His cheek was cold.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart quickening. He grabbed the lip of the sleeping bag covering Naruto and threw the cover back. His eyes widened in horror, and he gasped air to keep from throwing up.

Naruto was naked, his body bruised and battered from head to toe. His wrists were red and raw from being bound, as were his ankles. But Sasuke's gaze was frozen, unable to look away from the gore that once was Naruto's stomach.

A long cut began at where his belly button should be, spiraling widely out across his middle. There were smaller, mitama shaped cuts littering the area around the spiral. There was no blood – just the open wound, black in the moonlight. He could see the skin curled back and the muscles glistening in the bright blackness.

Sasuke's stomach heaved and he turned away, ready to flee. What had done this? How could he and the others have slept through it?

Or worse – had the others slept through it? Sasuke's head snapped around, his eyes falling upon Sakura. He let out an odd sound – a whimper – at the sight of her. She was just as still as Naruto; her face just as perfect. He rose sluggishly, stumbling to her side. He said her name, but there was no sound from his lips. He reached out, his fingers trembling, and touched her cheek.

She was warm.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes opened, staring up at him curiously. He opened his mouth to tell what happened, but again, could not speak. Her pretty, green eyes began to widen, her mouth contorting in horror. She pointed up past him, and he jerked around to see what she was motioning to.

Behind him, glowing red against the starry sky, the Kyuubi stood over Naruto's body, laughing. His voice was deafening, shaking the nearby trees and making the moon its self tremble in the sky.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kyuubi shouted, his madly rolling eyes fixating upon him. "Look upon the death of my vessel and fear."

It was hard to look away from the eerie gaze of the monster fox, but Sasuke could not help it. His eyes drifted slowly from that terribly, grinning face, back to the body of his best friend. Naruto lay still and silent, his wounds bare for all to see. Sasuke felt tears prickle his eyes, his hand reaching slowly – too slowly, too slowly! – out towards his friend.

Naruto sat up slowly, the wounds in his belly making horrible, squishing sounds as he did. He moved like an animated corpse; jerky and unnatural. He turned his head, the bones of his neck popping and creaking loudly. Behind Sasuke, Sakura began to sob. He felt her hand grab his, and squeezed her fingers.

_  
This is a dream!_

Naruto turned his head further, at last meeting Sasuke's eyes.

_This HAS to be a dream!_

Sasuke gasped, feeling bile rise up in his throat.

_  
A DREAM!_

Naruto's sharingan eyes swirled slowly, vivid red against his utterly white face.

_A DREAM!_

"Sasuke," corpse Naruto said, his voice broken and slow. "Sasuke...run." His face, utterly blank of emotion until now, was sudden filled with remorse. He rose up to his feet, blood dripping now from his wounds, from his mouth. "Sasuke...Sakura...." the corpse chanted. "Run. He's coming."

"He's coming," the Kyuubi repeated gravely, standing over the body of his former container.

"Run," Naruto said, his voice a grim growl.

Sasuke leapt to his feet, tugging Sakura up with the hand he still held. She was staring wide-eyed at Naruto. He jerked her to him, dragging her to to the still sleeping Kakashi. She was still watching Naruto. He kicked his sensei's side. Kakashi did not stir.

"Too late," Naruto said, his voice cracking. "Kakashi-sensei is dead."

It was then Sasuke saw the blood. His hands trembled and he screamed. Why couldn't he make a sound?! He reached down with his free hand, yanking the blanket back. Kakashi-sensei was dressed, but his body was littered in wound. Sasuke stared at the kunai shoved straight through his heart, and felt the world spin on its axis.

_This...is a...dream._

_It has to be a dream..._

Sakura screamed for him. He looked back at her, but she wasn't looking at Kakashi-sensei. She was still looking towards Naruto and Kyuubi. Sasuke turned slowly – ever so slowly – and froze.

Gathered around Naruto were a group of children. They were all naked and trembling in the chill of the night. They all looked different – different ages, different sexes, different features. All but one feature – their eyes. They were all staring at him with Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke-onii-sama," one of them; a little boy; the leader, spoke. "Run away. Run away quickly, and take Sakura-chan with you."

"Run away," the children, Naruto, and Kyuubi said in chorus.

"Too late," a new voice said from behind Sasuke, where Kakashi-sensei's body lay.

Sasuke spun around, faster now. His eyes widened as he pushed Sakura behind him.

Standing between him and Kakashi-sensei's body was a man. He was smiling a friendly smile, his posture nonthreatening. He was taller than Kakashi-sensei, with black hair that fell down to his lower back. He wore ceremonial clothes, and something about him was extremely familiar. His one, visible eye was a swirling sharingan; the edge crinkled with his smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Grandson."

The man who Sasuke instinctively recognized as Uchiha Madara reached out towards his face. Sasuke wanted to run, but could not. He could not even move away. Madara's fingers rested around one of Sasuke's eyes, and he chuckled.

"I'll just be taking these back now, Sasuke."

Sasuke screamed, and this time, found his voice.

- - -

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

Sasuke sat up quickly, breathing hard as he clutched at his chest. Unthinkingly, his hand darted up to his eye. It was still there.

He stared blankly at the wall, one eye still blocked by his hand. He was sweating, but could not stop the shiver that ran through him. Karin was at his side, her worried hands on his arm. He looked slowly at her fingers, and she jerked them from her. She knew better than to touch him.

Sasuke sighed, falling back onto the bed. He stared up at the generic ceiling of the inn, licking his dry lips. The dream had just been a dream. An odd nightmare.

He had not dreamt of his old teammates in a long time, yet it was not totally surprising. It was probably due to their close proximity to the Fire Country. A lead on Itachi's whereabouts had lead them to a village just on the outskirts; though still a distance from Konoha.

He was also vaguely aware of the fact he had not run into Naruto or the others for quite some time. His mind was just playing tricks on him; reminding him of things he'd rather forget.

He closed his eyes, immediately wishing he had not. Naruto's dead gaze stared back at him, red eyes glowing in the dark. Sasuke opened his eyes again, fighting away the sense of unease.

He was getting worked up over a dream, like a kid. He sighed again, laying his hands comfortably over his stomach.

_It was just a dream._

"Oh? Was it then?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Sasuke bolted up onto his feet, his hand automatically reaching for his sword. It was not at his side – he always had Kusanagi with him; even when he slept. He looked around the room, but there was no one there; not even Karin.

He was no longer in the room at the inn. He was in a black space, with no walls, ceiling, or floor. He looked into the endless darkness, squinting to see if he could catch sight of someone.

"I'm right beside you, Uchiha Sasuke," the little voice said again. He spun, catching sight of blond hair as he turned. There was no one anywhere near him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, poised for a fight. This was a genjutsu, he was sure of it. He activated his Sharingan, determined to break free.

"It isn't an illusion," the voice said again. "We're inside your mind. Dark place, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

He growled under his breath, looking wildly around for an escape route. He felt the danger of this place – felt his life threatened by every second he remained.

"Your own mind frightens you so," the little voice sighed, almost sadly. "No wonder Naruto-nii-chan wants to save you so much."

"Naruto?" he growled out, his whole body stiff.

"Aa. Naruto," the voice replied.

It was then he saw...it. There was a shimmering, like heat off cement. The shimmering began as a vertical line, that slowly widened outwards. It began to take shape – a human form. Arms, legs, a head. The slight form began to define its self. Eyes opened; wide and green, against the shimmering that would soon be a face. Hair sprouted from the top of the head, growing long and yellow, falling to the figure's hips. The hair tied its self in two pigtails.

The girl began to become more solid. He could see her hands; her perfect fingers. Her nails sparkled in the dark, her arms tanned and thin. He watched as he middle came into view; she wore a little sun-dress with orange flower prints on it. He looked back to her face just as he sandals solidified, and took in a breath.

The child looked so much like a girl-version Naruto. The Naruto he'd grown up with, minus the whisker marks. She was very...pretty.

"Thank you," the child said, pleased. She smiled warmly at him.

_So you can hear my thoughts._

"Oh yes," she said pleasantly. "We are in your mind, after all."

"Who are you?" he demanded aloud.

She smiled again, bowing. "Kazama Midoriko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

"Ka...zama?" he repeated, his brow furrowing.

"Never mind that," she said dismissively, waving her little hand nervously. "We have something important to discuss – Naruto-nii-chan. He's dying."

Sasuke carefully schooled his face. "I don't care."

The little girl laughed, her voice a tinkling bell. She covered her mouth, giggling a moment longer. "Ne ne, Sasuke-kun, you can't lie to me. I see your mind. My dream scared you – you were afraid for Naruto-nii-chan."

"Your dream?" he accused, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry. I had to show you what's going to happen. I just planted the dream in your mind; your heart grew it into the vision you saw." She tapped her finger against her chin, looking thoughtful. "Why you made everyone twelve is beyond me though..."

"What do you want?" he demanded, tired of this place and the child.

She sobered instantly, dropping her hands to her side. "I want you to save Nii-chan."

"No."

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed. "Go to Tsukene Mura. It's a half a day from where you are."

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "If you don't, Kyuubi will be loosed into the world and Nii-chan will be lost forever. Uchiha Madara will revive and –"

"That name," he said, interrupting her. "Kyuubi said that name to me. He's my great-some-odd-grandfather."

"Yes," she said sharply. "That guy is going to revive, destroy Konoha, then come after you and your brother."

"Itachi," he growled, loosing focus, as always, when his brother was mentioned.

Midoriko sighed. "You ARE hard to deal with. No wonder Nii-chan was always so annoyed with you. Look, Sasuke-kun, you can go or not. But if you don't, everything will go to Hell. If Madara gets Kyuubi, he'll have gained enough strength to return to the land of the living. He will hunt you down, destroy you, and possess your power too. Then, he will go after Itachi."

"Why me first?" Sasuke asked, dreading the answer.

"Because you're the weaker of the two," she said gravely, sighing again. "Go to Tsukene Mura. If you do, you may meet your brother there.

"After all, Akatsuki isn't just going to sit by and let someone else steal their last Jinchuuriki, are they?

"Bye bye, Sasuke-kun." Midoriko waved, her face grave in the darkness. "Please save my Nii-chan. Please."

Sasuke opened his eyes, once again on his back in the little room of the inn. Karin was looking at him in disbelief.

"We're going to Tsukene Mura to save that moron Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked, her voice shrill.

"What?" he replied, utterly confused.

"You were talking in your...sleep, or whatever that was. You said, 'Karin, we're going to Tsukene Mura to save Naruto. Now.' Then you...woke up.. Or whatever," Karin said, doing a bad impression of his voice when she quoted him.

Sasuke lay there, staring up at the ceiling for a moment longer.

"After all," he mumbled, "Akatsuki isn't just going to sit by and let someone else steal their last Jinchuuriki, are they?" He closed his eyes again, repeating the words over and over in his mind. Beside him, Karin groaned.

"I'll go get Suigetsu and Jugo then." She sighed loudly as she rose and stomped out the door.

Sasuke opened his eyes, the odd vision of the corpse Naruto and the odd vision of the girl Midoriko swirled in his mind.

"They aren't, are they?"

Sasuke smiled a cruel, cold smile.

"Are they?"

- - -

The world was nothing but pain. He saw red – his own blood – clouding his eyes and overtaking his mind. The chains at his wrists and ankles cut into his skin, but he could barely feel them. His mind sizzled and popped and dyed under the force of the sheer agony of living.

He could feel the cool finger drawing the symbol over and over again on his stomach. He could hear the voice chanting in some language he did not understand. He was aware of the children crowded around him – so many children! – and yet he could focus on nothing but the pain.

In the back of his mind, Kyuubi was howling. He was beating against the bars that imprisoned him, screaming out for help, over and over again.

"Don't let him take me out!" Kyuubi screamed.

Kyuubi's voice was the only one who made any sense. Kyuubi was scared.

Naruto screamed and screamed, begging to die. The fire that had erupted in his belly spread, burning away the veins running to his heart. His hands burned, his feet burned, his skin burned...he was scorching away. Soon, he would be nothing but ash.

Yet it never happened. Hours and hours, he was convinced at every moment that he would burst into flames and just fade away. And still he remained, the burning man, unable to die.

"KILL ME!"

Sometimes he could vocalize. Sometimes his unintelligible screams became words. Always, that was what he shouted. He begged for death, but none listened.

"Can I hold his hand?" a soft, hesitant voice asked.

"No, it won't do any good," another, familiar and frightening voice replied. "It will end soon enough."

"Oh," the soft voice sighed sadly. "Will he live through this?"

The hard voice laughed. "Maybe. I do hope so. He'll make an excellent addition to my children." The voice laughed again, and Naruto sank back into the Hell that was his body.

He began screaming anew, wishing someone would just kill him at last.

Kyuubi was screaming, too, wishing for the same thing.

_Kill us!_

The voice laughed, and they both knew they would never die.

- - -

A/N: Hey Look! It's Sasuke. I bet you thought I'd never drag him in. Well, there he is, being a pain in the backside. Eto, let's see, this chapter didn't have a lot happen in it. I just had to bring Sasuke in for the rest of the story. We're getting close to the end, though. I'm sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter – the holiday season is super busy at work.

Midoriko appearing before Sasuke will be explained later. I promise.

Expect the new chapter pretty soon, though. I already have it mapped out in my brain...just gotta type it up.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate the fact so many of you are still interested in this little tale of mine.

Echo the Insane


	18. Chapter Fifteen: The Secret Sons

The Art of Family

Chapter Fifteen: The Secret Sons

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

_- - -_

_I will never be a ninja. My body is too weak – too prone to illness. The slightest paper cut is cause for panic around my house – if it isn't treated immediately, it will get infected._

_I will never be a ninja, but that's okay. The first time I watched Mama cry because she missed Father, I decided I didn't want to be a ninja._

_I don't want my death to make Mama cry. I don't want to be like Father._

_I come from a long line of ninja. My grandfather was the Third Hokage. My older cousin, Konohamaru, says he will be Hokage one day, after he beats his rival; that Naruto person I hear about all the time. I've never met him before. Mama speaks of him occasionally, but only if that man, Kakashi, is stopping by the check on us._

_I don't like Kakashi. He's just not...likable. To me, anyway. Mama seems all right with him. He smiles too much and doesn't seem to care that ninja like him die everyday._

_When I look at kids my age, I wonder why they all want to be ninja. Ninja fight, and hurt people they hate. Then they die trying to hurt more people, and in the end, hurt people that love them._

_I hate ninja._

_I will never be a ninja, and that's okay. If I am weak, I can stay home with Mama, and keep her tears away._

_  
If I am weak, the demon that haunts my dreams will never take notice of me._

_He only wants strong people, anyway. Like that Naruto kid I hear about all the time._

_  
I will never be a ninja._

_I will never be like Naruto._

_Never._

Asuma woke to the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. He sighed, staring blankly up at the white ceiling of the hospital room. He could hear his mother speaking outside his door, he could hear the doctor trying to calm her fears.

The little boy raised his hand slowly, staring at the IV needle sticking out of his veins. It was ugly, and stung a bit, but he was used to it. He reached down and patted his stomach, feeling the gauze wrap that covered his infected naval. It hadn't closed up properly at his birth and was prone to getting infections for some reason. The doctors thought the chronic trouble with it was the cause of his sicknesses and weakness.

Well, whatever the case, it was annoying. Troublesome, as Shikamaru-sensei said.

He poked at the bandage some more, imagining the mess that was below it. He hadn't seen it – his mother had been getting him ready for a bath when she discovered it. She had gently place several layers of band aids over it, smiled tensely, and told him they needed a quick visit to the doctor.

That was before dawn and he was still here. Stuck in bed, with tubes coming out of him everywhere.

For a two year old, this was the pits. He fidgeted and sighed, grumbled and groaned. He wanted to get up and do something. Anything. But no...he was an invalid.

It was times like this Asuma wished he was just a little bit healthier. Just a little bit.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his IV-less hand. He reached over, straining to grab the remote control from the bedside table. TV was the only thing Asuma liked about the hospital – his mother didn't like them, so he didn't have one at home.

He flicked on the TV, mindlessly searching through the channels for a cartoon or something fun to watch. After about ten channels, it turned to nothing but static. Asuma pouted, continuing his quest for something interesting to watch.

**Asuma.**

His hand froze. He stared at the white snow of the screen in horror. He could see it forming in the static – a shadowy figure with nine tails whipping madly around it.

**Asuma. We are dying.**

The shadowy figure began to glow red. He could see black, swirling holes where eyes should be on the fox-shaped figure. He dropped the remote, slapping his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes closed.

_I don't want to see this! I don't want to hear this! I can't!_

**Asuma. Naruto and I are dying.**

_  
Naruto? _Asuma opened his eyes, staring up at the screen again. The figure was still all fog and red snow, but the tails had stopped whipping around, its eyes were closed, the head bowed. The demon who had haunted his dreams since the day of his birth looked...defeated.

**Asuma. We are dying. I cannot stop it now.**

**I'm sorry.**

Something snapped in the back of his mind, and Asuma screamed.

- - -

He stood in Naruto's house, in the living room, staring at the oddly out of place items that were scattered about. A board game set for four players, a teddy bear that looked too new to be a relic of Naruto's childhood laying on the couch.

He moved to the kitchen, his brow furrowed as he took in all that he saw. He had not been to Naruto's home too often, but he was aware that his friend stocked only the basics – milk, eggs, butter, and ramen. Yet as Nara Shikamaru casually opened cabinets, drawers, and the freezer, he found real food. He picked up a casserole dish filled with some delicious looking chicken dish he was sure Naruto could not prepare.

The evidence was everywhere. He wandered from the kitchen to Naruto's bedroom. It was tidier than usual, and in the corner, stood a giant stuffed giraffe. There were bags of party things from "Shiro-kun's Party and Special Occasions Supply". Shikamaru knelt beside the bags and riffled through them. His brow furrowed deeper.

"For a child?" he wondered aloud.

He sighed, drifting out of the room. He looked to a door he was sure he'd never noticed before, and opened it. The room was mostly empty; there was an old dresser there that had been freshly dusted and a electric fan sitting on a step stool. But the air smelt fresh and like...perfume. Very mildly, but surely of a woman's fragrance.

Shikamaru exhaled, then went back into the living room. He sank down onto the couch, resting his chin in his hand.

"Tsunade-sama was right. He really did have a family here," he mused aloud.

The Hokage had called for him right after the night's storm had ended. She had sat him down, gravely explaining that his friend had created through genjutsu – something Shikamaru didn't even know Naruto was capable of – a family. His family.

The fact that Naruto's father had been the Fourth Hokage was surprisingly...not surprising. Now that Shikamaru thought about it, it was fairly obvious. Naruto looked just like all the photos of Kazama Arashi.

Well, at least everything made sense now. The day he'd run into Naruto on the street had been...unsettling. The bags of food, the way Naruto had clearly been nervous at his presence.... He just hadn't been very Naruto-like. Worried that something odd was going on, he had made the decision to investigate. Naruto had been called away on a mission before Shikamaru could snoop around though, and the oddities had started to fade from his mind.

But now, it was vital that he paid attention to everything odd about Naruto and his new...life.

The Hokage had revealed to him that Naruto was missing, that his made-up family had run off after him using the bodies of Umino Iruka and Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

_She didn't mention anything about a child. _Shikamaru lifted the teddy bear, staring into its button eyes with a scowl.

In his vest pocket, his cell phone began to vibrate. He only ever carried in the village, and often forgot he even owned it, so he jumped a bit at the feeling of it shaking against his ribs, before answering.

"Shikamaru." It was Chouji. His voice was strained and grave. "We have a problem. Neji, Kiba, and Shino are here with me. Ino is on her way."

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, already on his feet. Chouji's voice was all wrong. Fragile.

"It's Hinata-chan. She's missing."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Where are you?"

"The Hyuuga complex. Neji called us all. He tried calling you, but your phone was off."

"I was with the Hokage."

"The Hokage? At this hour?" Chouji asked, suspicious.

"Yes. It seems Naruto's missing in action. The rest of his team went after him, but haven't reported in. They're late..."

There was a moment of silence as the truth started to sink in. Naruto went missing during a mission, and hours later, Hinata disappeared from her home.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Shika..." Chouji asked, his voice high and full of dread, "are they related? Naruto's and the others' disappearance and Hinata-chan's?!" Shikamaru could hear upset voices raising on the other end of the phone.

"I...don't know." Shikamaru snapped his phone shut, dropping the bear back onto the couch before he raced out of the door.

Something horrible was happening to his friends. Something he could not understand. But he would try, and in the end, he would save his lost comrades, no matter what.

- - -

Sakura sighed, hugging her arms close to her as she walked, Sai close at her side.

Torches lined the walls of the old temple, flickering bleak light against the ever present darkness. They had come to life seconds after the doors of the temple had locked them in. They were too far apart, however, and did little to ward away the blackness; only casting circles of wavering light for a few feet, before leading back into the darkness.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, but had yet to encounter enemies. Sai's leg had been hurt in the struggle, but Sakura had healed it immediately. She was worried about the bruising caused by the invisible force's hold on Sai, but could do nothing about them. They would not heal, no matter what techniques she used. Sai seemed unconcerned about them, though.

It felt like they were walking in circles. All the pillars and all the torches looked the same. Occasionally, they would pass by small statues of Buddhas in various poses situated between the pillars, but that was it. The stone pavings of the floor were uniform in size and color, so they were no help either. They passed by a seated Buddha, his head bowed, for what Sakura was sure was the third time.

She sighed again, feeling Sai's gaze on her. This place was disorienting. She looked up, but could not see the ceiling. It was just too dark. They passed under the light of one of the ineffective torches as she stared up, and her eyes narrowed. She was sure she saw a shape scurrying somewhere up there. She looked down slowly, her eye catching Sai's. He was alert; his eyes scanning around them; he had seen it too.

There was a soft, shifting sound from somewhere to their right. Sakura froze, her fists up and feet planted wide apart. Sai had a kunai in his hand already, his warm back pressed against hers.

"They're coming," Sai said under his breath. Sakura drove her hand into her pouch, retrieving a kunai of her own. She had barely lifted it when the first of many creatures came flying out of the darkness towards her.

It was one of those shadow men. It's red, crazed eye was crinkled in a smile, it's teeth absurdly white against its pitch black skin. Its kunai clashed against hers, and it hissed a happy breath through its teeth that could have been a laugh. Sakura's shoes skidded a bit, pressing her more firmly against Sai. She lifted her free hand, slamming her fist into the things stomach. The hit sent it flying from her, and she smirked at the nice "thunk" sound it made as it collided with one of the pillars in the darkness.

She felt Sai struggling behind her, and heard a sound like sand falling to the ground.

"They aren't very strong," Sai grunted as another assaulted him. "They turn to dust when you stab them."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, grabbing the wrist of the one charging her. She held it tight, the kunai in its hand inches from her face as she gutted the creature with her own weapon. It gurgled, then fell to dust at her feet. Her sands hissed against the sand that now littered around them as she turned, catching one of them by its face. She crushed its skull in her grasp, and turned away to knock another one from her before it even had a chance to disintegrate.

They were endless. She could see them running circles around the torch light, their black bodies shining and glinting as they moved sluggishly around them. Sakura growled in frustration, then launched herself into the fray, barely aware of Sai's shout of warning. She grabbed one of the things by the throat, throwing her whole force behind the attack. They sailed through the lot, knocking into countless monsters, making them all fall away into nothing.

They hit the wall with a mighty bang, the creature exploding into blinding black particles around her. Her hand curled into a fist instinctively, breaking the wall the down around her. It splintered like a spiders webs, the stones falling in huge chunks around her. An eerie blue glow filled her vision, seeping out like fog from beyond the now busted wall.

The figures around her backed away, hissing between their teeth as they went. In a heartbeat, they were gone, leaving her and Sai alone in the sudden silence.

Her eyes were wide, staring in fascination at the room before her. There was a familiar statue – a man with flowing hair and a severe expression, his hand held up mid-jutsu. "Uchiha Madara from the Valley of the end," she whispered, looked instinctively to where the statue was looking. It's counterpart was there, his own face severe and just a little sad. "The First Hokage."

She stepped over the rumble and into the room, Sai close behind her. The statues were much smaller than the those at the Valley, but still three heads taller than her. Between them was a long, rectangular box – a coffin. Sakura walked to it slowly, her feet moving by a will of their own. She stared down at it, her eyes widening. It was a simple stone coffin, with hastily carved words along the top:

_Within this Tomb Lies the Body of a Broken Soul_

_Uchiha Madara_

_Forgotten and Unforgiven  
Unwanted by his Village_

_Unloved by his Family_

_Look Upon Him and Grieve_

She read the words twice, her mouth going dry. "Uchiha...Madara..."

"So he is dead," Sai said, the sound of his voice snapping Sakura from the haze she'd been in. She startled a bit, having totally forgotten he was there.

"He is dead," she repeated, looking back at the coffin. She noticed then that the coffin was not sealed. The lid was not aligned with the base; it was off just a little at the right. Her hands reached out mechanically, grabbing the edge that hung over and she began to pull.

"Oi, Sakura, isn't that a bit much?" Sai asked.

"No," she grunted, pulling the lid as far as she could while letting it balance on the base. She took a deep breath, then peered inside.

It was empty. For some reason, it did not surprise her. She huffed her breath, then closed the coffin again.

"Maybe not dead then," Sai said indifferently. "Maybe he's a zombie or something like you see in sci-fi films."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but did not respond. She was much too interested in the smaller coffin not five feet behind the guardian statues. She approached it slowly, her eyebrows raising. There were two statues at either end of this coffin as well, but they were much different.

One was Uchiha Madara, but he was not the same man depicted at the Valley of the End. He was older maybe, with his one visible eye crinkled in a smile. His face was almost gentle, his arms extended towards the coffin as if embracing it. The other statue was of a woman, with long hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Her face was exquisite, caught in the gentlest of smiles. Her eyes were closed, and there was a dot that might have been a jewel upon her brow. She, too, was reaching out lovingly to the coffin.

_Within this Tomb Lies the Body of a Beloved Son_

_Uchiha Shikaku_

_Remembered and Cherished_

_Unknown to his Village_

_Unknown to his Family_

_Look Upon him and Be Loved_

Sakura's eyes widened again, her breath catching as she spoke, "Uchiha Shikaku...Uchiha Madara's son."

Sai's brow furrowed. "There is no one named Shikaku in the Uchiha family registry." Sakura looked curiously at Sai, who shrugged. "I studied the Uchiha family after I became friends with you and Naruto. I had hoped to find something helpful in the search for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura felt her heart warm, a little smile tugging at her lips. Sometimes Sai could be very sweet and thoughtful.

"I still think Sasuke-kun is idiot, but oh well."

Sometimes he could be a pain in the butt, too. But secretly, Sakura agreed on that point.

"Uchiha Madara's secret son," she said, staring at the coffin. It was still sealed; the resin heavy and crumbling around the lip of the lid. She looked up to the smiling face of the woman she assumed was Madara's wife and mother of Shikaku and sighed. "I wonder what you were like, to have loved a man like Uchiha Madara."

"I expect she was like you a bit," Sai said. Sakura looked sharply at him. He shrugged again. "After all, you still love Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

Sakura did not respond immediately. She looked back to the serene face of that woman and scowled. "Sasuke-ku...Sasuke made his choice. We all have to live with it. My priority is finding Naruto – the person who is still with me. The person who cares about me; who is my friend.

"Uchiha Sasuke stopped being my concern long ago. I will try to rescue him one day, but only if Naruto still wants to."

She smiled a grim smile, looking from the serene woman to the smiling man. "But if Sasuke so much as makes Naruto frown...

"I will beat him into a bloody pulp!"

She punched the air enthusiastically, laughing a bit as she did. She heard Sai sigh behind her. She smiled a bit, turning to face him. "Let's get going. The dead aren't going to help us find our friend."

"Right, right," Sai said, scratching his cheek as they turned back towards Sakura's created entrance. It was then they both saw a small pedastal holding up an old, wooden box. The odd blue glow seemed to be coming from the open box, drawing them both nearer.

Inside was a scroll, with three simple words scrawled over the seal:

_Kazoku no Jutsu_

- - -

A/N: Well, here it is. A bit later than I had hoped, but its done. I hope you enjoy. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Nothing Matters

The Art of Family

Chapter Sixteen: Nothing Matters

Day Two Without Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Info: Naruto is eighteen. Sasuke has left the village and is roaming the country with his new little troop. Sakura-chan is still in Leaf, working for Tsunade. No real manga plot will be involved, beyond what I just told you. ...So far as I know, anyway.

- - -

The pain was gone, but so was his mind. He could not remember his name, his home, his friends, or his family. He was aware that he was not the only one in living in his body, but in an abstract way. He was aware of that _other one_ the way most people are aware they have an appendix – something you never see or feel; easy to forget about unless it gives you trouble.

He could hear the _other one_ growling; the only sound in his dark, forgotten world; and could feel it moving frantically inside of him. He was detached from it, though, and felt only pressure as the _other one_ was being dragged out of him. It was like being under an anesthetic, only much more disconcerting, since he was sort of awake for the experience.

He could hear_ it_ screaming now, feel _it_ fighting. But still, there was no pain, and that was all that mattered. He was tired of pain, tired of agony. This blessed numbness was so much easier to deal with.

He felt the _other one_ depart; felt the last of that red chakra seep out of him. Then, there was only silence and Naruto's own drugged and dazed thoughts.

He had lived most of his life unaware of Kyuubi sleeping inside of him. The last several years though, he had been unable to ignore the lightening presence of his fox spirit. He heard the monster's voice, felt his claws at his throat every day.

Now, he was gone. For the first time in Naruto's life, he was truly alone.

He felt an odd mixture of relief and fear. Now, he could die in peace.

- - -

The Nue was…smaller than Takuma expected. In the tales she had heard as a child, the Nue had towered over houses, crushing livestock under its tiger claws. But while this creature was no behemoth, it was still an impressive size. It was about the height of a quarter horse's; with the face of a snarling baboon, the body the color and shape of a tanuki, legs of a tiger, and a tail of slithering serpent. It was a mishmash of horror, with black, rolling eyes that never seemed to fix on anything. Its breath was foul, and smelt faintly of poison. Takuma was glad that she had her antidotes stashed in her kunai pouch, and prayed that whatever she carried could counteract the venom of this strange creature.

_**Why do you disturb my sleep?**_

Takuma started, as did Kazama and Uzumaki. The creature had not opened his mouth, though she clearly heard its voice reverberating in the air. The third member of the odd group, Mataku, did not seem surprised, and it was he who spoke to the creature:

"We need to pass, and this is the safest route for us."

_**Safe? It is considered safe to waken me? To trespass upon my burial mound? **_The Nue then opened his mouth, laughing aloud. Its laugh was hoarse, inhuman. It was like a tiger roaring and a snake hissing all at once.

Mataku did not seem ruffled. "Compared to the horrors within the temple; yes."

The Nue stilled, his mad eyes suddenly narrowing as he sized Mataku up. _**You are not afraid of me.**_

"No," Mataku replied.

The Nue smiled then, showing his sharp, ape canines. _**I see. Well then, my little ninja friends come and destroy this offending creature.**_

_**If you can.**_

Takuma dropped to a crouch, her kunai in her hands within a heartbeat. Beside her, Uzumaki's hands began to glow deep blue; the chakra swirling and spinning wildly around her fists and the shuriken she held. Mataku pulled his ANBU mask down over his face, his sword drawn and sizzling with white chakra. Kazama was molding his legendary attack; the Rasengan; in his hand. Takuma felt inadequate and old compared to these youngsters; even if two of them were already dead. It had been so long since she had been a ninja; too long perhaps.

But Mai was inside that temple somewhere; or the labyrinth of caves that surrounded it. Her only child left in this world needed her.

Old, feeble, and out of practice as she was, Takuma was going to do her best.

She felt the pull of the water, her affinity swishing and swirling inside her body. She dropped the temperature of her blood, the sweat on her hands slowly leeching out and encasing her kunai. She dropped the temperature more, smirking as the sheen suddenly froze. Well, it seemed she wasn't totally out of practice.

"Water element, huh?" Kazama asked, smirking. "That could be useful."

Takuma did not respond. There was a well on the other side of the Nue, and she could sense the water within it. If she could get closer to it, perhaps she could use it to defeat the creature.

_**An old woman such as you is no match for me.**_

She looked up at the Nue, whose crazed eyes were once again rolling and not focusing on anything. She smiled humorlessly at him, licking her lips. "Nevertheless, I will try." The bird on her shoulder twittered and sang, dancing its little feet against her vest.

_**Pretty little bird, I will eat you too!**_

The bird sang again, its voice almost like a laugh. Takuma smiled again, lightened by the lack of concern from the Kushinada's familiar.

Kazama was the first to attack. Somehow this did not surprise Takuma; his seeming recklessness had been well known. The Nue let out his animal laugh, and leapt out of the way of the Rasengan with ease, a cloud of black smoke lifting the creature into the air. The attack slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt and breaking tiles into tiny pieces.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kazama called out from inside the smoke created by his attack. Half a second later, three Kazamas' appeared, all with glowing Rasengan's in their hands. They surrounded the now floating Nue, all leaping up at the same time. The creature laughed again, and disappeared with a flash. The three Rasengan collided, exploding in the air. She heard three distinct "pops!" as the Bunshins dispersed.

The Nue appeared before her then, it's horrible face just inches from her own. Its foul breath burned her nose, and she struck out towards him, sending shards of ice from her kunai into its neck. It laughed again, the ice melting and leaving little more than scratches upon.

_**Is that the best you can do, old woman?**_

Takuma smiled grimly, leaping back from it as she formed the seals. "Tentou no Mizu: Koori no Shougeki!" The ice engulfing her kunai sparked, sending off blue shards between the two. She held the two weapons parallel, the ice shards swirling quickly between them. The shards grew in number and in size, until they were suddenly moving not just between the weapons, but all around her hands, her arms, her chest, and back. Within half a second, she was surrounded by a moving cyclone of ice that quickly encased her entire body.

"Scatter!" she commanded, and the ice flew out from her with incredible speed, straight towards the still laughing Nue. It disappeared, reappearing in the sky. She looked up at it and growled, jerking her kunai up. The storm of ice followed her motion, slicing up towards the surprised Nue.

_**A better attack than I thought.**_ The Nue did not dodge, but opened its mouth instead, sucking in air at an alarming rate. The ice was nearly to it before it released the air, blowing poison mist onto the ice, melting it away.

"No!" Takuma snarled, jumping out of the way as the racing poison mist collided with the ground where she had been standing.

Her best attack was futile. Now what was she to do?

The tiny bird upon her shoulder began to sing, its voice louder and clearer than Takuma expected. She looked to it from the corner of her eye, watching in wonder as the little creature was engulfed in white light. The little bird shot off her like a rocket, the light glowing and stretching as it flew straight towards the amused creature.

_**So little bird, what can you do?**_

The bird's song continued, ringing like a bell across the skies. The light shaped and spun, before disappearing in a flash.

No longer was the bird little. It was as large as the Nue, its massive wings beating loudly against the air. Its neck was longer, its legs too. The little chick had become a white heron, its head crested in gold feathers, its eyes shining black in the sunlight. Its long bill opened, and from it came a red ball of energy that caught the surprised Nue right between the eyes.

The creature screamed, falling backwards towards the ground. Uzumaki and Mataku took their chance, racing towards the stunned creature.

"Kujiku: Uzu Nami!" Uzumaki screamed, letting loose her shuriken. The shuriken spun one way, the wild blue chakra the other. They dug into the creature's exposed belly, drilling into it.

"Shiro Ken: Atsusa no Jigoku!" Mataku snarled, slicing his white sword down the creature's chest. Flames of white erupted from where the blade cut, encasing the creature.

The Nue screamed, its chest glowing white, its stomach bursting blue. It twisted and turned in unnatural ways, its back bowing and cracking. The heron flew in circles above, its song loud and ringing over the Nue's pained screams. The bird opened its mouth again, releasing a column of that red light, covering the Nue in its glow. There was a snapping sound, and when the heron closed its mouth, the Nue disappeared into nothingness.

Takuma stood watching from the side, her hands shaking at her side. No matter how hard she tried, she was of no help. Her jutsu was old, her powers unneeded.

_What am I, if I cannot even save my daughter?_

Her tired thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as a new voice let out an impressed whistle.

"Wow, seems I missed most of the fun. Bummer."

Takuma turned, her kunai covered in ice again. She bared her teeth, aware at once that her unusual team was at her side.

Standing atop the well arch was a woman, wearing the outfit of a Konoha Chuunin; though her vest was unbuttoned a little too low and her clothes just a little too tight. Her long, blond hair was held up in pigtails, her protector shining proudly upon her forehead. She was shading her green eyes with her hand, looking around the site of their fight with wonder. "That must have been one hell of a critter to get you all so worked up!"

"Who are you?" Mataku demanded, positioning himself to stand just a bit in front of Uzumaki.

The woman blinked, dropping her hand as she looked down at him in mild confusion. "You're that ghost-lookin' kid who hung out with Arashi when he was a brat, huh? Shiro, right?"

"Answer him," Kazama said, kunai glittering menacingly in his hands.

The girl lifted her hands in a motion of surrender, then jabbed her thumb in between her…rather ample breast, smiling brightly down at him. "I'm Kazama Midoriko, dattebayo!"

- - -

The journey to Tsukene Mura was made in silence. The child had said half a day, but Sasuke knew the speed of his team. They would make it within three hours.

Sasuke leapt from branch to branch with ease, his body moving independently of his ever thinking mind.

By going to this boondock village, he would certainly meet his brother. The thought sizzled and danced in his mind, his heart rate increasing just slightly. He would finally rid the world of that man, and be free of his quest for vengeance. He would tear out Itachi's heart and stamp on it. Or perhaps he would simply burn the man to cinders. Either way, he would not only kill Itachi; he would eradicate him from the face of the earth.

But what to do about Naruto.

Sasuke pondered this for some time. He could save his former friend, or let him die. It meant little to him, either way. It would depend, he supposed, on whichever would help him achieve his goal. From what the child said, Itachi was not yet at Tsukene Mura, but en route. If Naruto died before Itachi got there, his chance at destroying his brother would dwindle.

But if he saved his old comrade that would make the stubborn blond even more determined to drag him back into Konoha.

The pros and cons of each situation buzzed in his mind, making his lips tug down in the slightest scowl.

"Sasuke-kun, look," Karin whispered, pointing down at path below them. At the base of each tree, a creature stood staring up at them, their white teeth glittering up at them from black faces.

The sharingan eyes that peered up at him made him sick. Whatever it was that Uchiha Madara was up to, it was a disgrace to his family name.

Sasuke's feet barely touched the branch, before he leapt down agilely to the forest floor below. Karin let out a surprised hiccough, and then followed him down, Suigetsu and Juugo following her immediately.

Sasuke stood easily amongst these creatures, looking at them all with hidden disgust. They smelt of death and burial soil. He narrowed his eyes at them, taking in their numbers. There were dozens of them, but he was not worried.

They were mindless automatons, that much he could see immediately. Puppets that he could easily disperse with a single swing of Kusanagi.

He drew his sword slowly, watching as the creatures began to lumber forward. They were pathetic; like the ambition of their master.

Sasuke smiled slowly, his team launching out towards the things with ease.

He cut the first of the creatures to get near him, watching as it fell away. They were as lame as he figured.

It took them less than a minute to dispatch them all. Sasuke wondered why his ancestor would send out such disgusting and useless things to greet them. They were clearly not meant to defeat them; not even really to slow them down.

_So what was their purpose? Information gathering? Perhaps._

Sasuke launched back up into the trees, not waiting to see if his team would follow. He felt them close by and went back to his thoughts.

After all, he still hadn't decided yet on whether to save Naruto or kill him by his own hand.

Whatever the case, he knew he would not let Madara keep the Kyuubi container, and he knew he would kill his brother. If Naruto died in process, so be it. If Naruto lived, so be that too.

After all, nothing but Itachi mattered to Sasuke.

Not anymore.

- - -

A/N: Beta'd by the wonderful Sage-kun!

Yes, I intended for Midoriko to reappear like this from the very start. She died, she appeared as a spirit kid, she reappeared as an adult. I know, it doesn't make the most sense in the world, since I'm sure you all realize she was the person racing to Tsukene Mura - and at the same time the spirit that talked to Sasuke. I promise, its not a mistake on my part; its part of the story. You'll see soon enough.

Yay for Midoriko-chan's return! And yes, just picture Naruto's Oroike no Jutsu, only with green eyes and no whisker marks. That's Mit-chan as an adult. ^_^


End file.
